


Lionel and the Curse of the 13th Ghost

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Scrappy Doo invites Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Lionel over to solve a new case with Mystery Inc. However, when it goes wrong, the teenage mystery solvers are being forced to retire and even sell the Mystery Machine. However, they get a mysterious call from Vincent van Ghoul who reminds the group of something set free from the Chest of Demons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And now for a little Fall treat for you guys for maybe in time for Halloween. Hopefully this is better than the actual movie.

At Donald's house in Duckburg, Lionel was leafing through the recently-delivered mail to see if there was anything in there for him, or Cherry, or Atticus, or Mo.

"You gonna try talking to Webby again?" Cherry asked Dewey.

"Uh... Yeah..." Dewey said nervously.

"Mail call!" Lionel shouted.

"I'll talk with ya later, good luck with Webby." Cherry told Dewey before she came to check out the mail.

Dewey looked bashful as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Bill, bill...ooh, letter for me!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Yoink!" Cherry smirked, taking it from him to look at it. "Heh..."

"Cherry... Give Lionel his letter back." Atticus told her.

"Yeah, it was addressed to ME!" Lionel remarked.

"You'll never take me alive!" Cherry called out, beginning to run with the letter.

"CHERRY?!" Atticus called.

Cherry soon came back, giving the letter back. "Oh, fine."

Lionel snatched it and read it.

"Dear Lionel, I'm gonna go help out Uncle Scooby and his friends on a mission. You and your friends are welcome to help me out if ya want!

Sincerely, Scrappy Doo!"

"Scrappy..." Atticus smiled. "Well, that was nice of him."

"I wonder what he might be up to?" Cherry commented.

"Knowing him, he's up to his paws in adventure," Lionel replied. "And we're gonna get in on it!"

"Oh, please, do count me in," Atticus smiled. "I like where this is going already!"

"Then let's get moving!" Lionel replied. "To the van!"

"Mo, you coming?!" Atticus called out.

"I'll be right down!" Mo called back. "Go ahead and keep my seat warm!"

"Bueno!" Lionel replied.

They soon all came into the van, waiting for Mo.

"Sorry about that," Mo said as she soon came to them. "I was taking a shower."

"It's fine," Lionel shrugged. "Now let's roll!"

They soon rode off on the van, waving goodbye to Donald as he came out the door to see them going on another adventure.

"Those kids are always in a hurry." Donald commented to himself.

Eventually, they arrived at the local mall, and it was late at night. They spotted Scrappy outside, dozing.

"Scraps? Yo, Scraps!" Cherry called out.

Scrappy woke up with a yawn and stretched himself as he got up. "Hm? Oh, it's you guys! You got my letter!" he smiled.

"Sure did! And we wouldn't have missed it for the world!" Lionel replied.

"What's going on here, Scrappy?" Mo smiled. "It's nice to see you."

"Oh, and, uh, sorry about those things I used to say about you behind your back," Cherry smiled sheepishly. "I guess I was just blowing off some steam."

"Eh, water under the bridge," Scrappy shrugged as he managed to nudge the door open.

Once the group entered, they heard a man screaming in terror.

"This sounds serious, we better hurry." Atticus said.

They soon rushed inside of the Mall, following the sounds of screaming. They soon saw a man in overalls screaming and running with the Mystery Inc. gang in hot pursuit.

"Hey, you!" Cherry glared.

The man soon ran right past her, making her spin around and fall to the middle of the floor as he passed her.

"Stop..." Cherry then said, now dizzy.

Lionel quickly caught her, placed her gently onto a bench, and then ran off in pursuit of the man. Cherry shook her head before glaring from the running man.

"Stop, thief!" Atticus called out. "...Or whatever you might be!"

"Man, this guy might be more cowardly than Shaggy and Scooby." Mo commented.

"An achievement in itself." Lionel added.

The Mystery Inc gang began to join them, but they were now riding an escalator together.

"Was this Fred's idea?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Obviously," Lionel replied. "Apparently we're not supposed to run up a moving escalator. I did that a million times and nothing's happened to me!"

"Safety first." Fred advised.

"Square..." Cherry said, making a square shape with her fingers like in the 1970's.

"Can't we at least walk?" Daphne asked Fred.

"Uh... Better not chance it." Fred said.

"LAAAAAAAAME!" Lionel groaned as they went all the way up.

Even Daphne seemed to roll her eyes.

"Now what?" Velma asked.

"Relax, everyone. The real trick of leadership is to see the whole situation from above," Fred advised. "Like the very top. Like, say, uh... A human pyramid. That's how you get the best of your team and plan your next move."

Just then, Scooby sniffed the air and pointed towards a toy store.

"You see?" Fred smiled as he pet the Great Dane. "Great, work, Scooby! Come on, gang!"

"Great idea, Fred." Cherry replied.

And so they headed towards the toy store, with Shaggy and Scooby stopping to raid a pretzel vendor cart.

"Like, we're right behind ya!" Shaggy beamed.

"Reah!" Scooby added as they came to the pretzel stand.

"Knew I could count on you guys." Cherry deadpanned.

"Let's just keep moving." Lionel replied as they went into the toy store.

They soon came in and looked around. Cherry glanced around, glancing at the toys to see if they would move, but that was a different story...

"We got him," Fred whispered. "Follow me!"

"Fred, shouldn't we make a trap or something?" Mo asked. "I mean... That's always your go-to on mysteries."

"Yeah, maybe set it at the door so he doesn't escape?" Scrappy added.

"Guys, I think I know when and when not to booby trap a doorway," Fred chuckled. "Let's go."

Daphne, Cherry, Atticus, and Mo sweat-dropped to that.

"Come on, you guys can help me." Daphne told the others.

"Cool!" Lionel replied. "Let's do it!"

The others traveled down an aisle before seeing a giant teddy bear among many other bears. The man was soon shown hiding behind the teddy bear before yelling out in horror. Cherry and the others helped out Daphne in a trap which seemed a little more at home with Home Alone, but it was better than nothing. Lionel aided in putting on the finishing touches as the trap was completed.

"Okay, that should just about do it." Atticus smiled.

"Let's see that jerk try to escape now!" Scrappy replied.

The man kept running from them and soon slipped and fell because of the bouncy balls left on the floor.

"It worked!" Mo smiled. "Nice one, Daphne!"

"Thanks!" Daphne smiled.

"Ruh-roh!" Scooby yelped.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy added.

The man soon crashed into them as they took some soft pretzels.

"All right, Farmer Morgan, enough of this 'shar-od'." Cherry said, attempting to sound fancy.

"Yeah, the jig is up!" Lionel added. "Why would you be running around an empty mall, screaming like a lunatic?"

"Now let's see who old Farmer Morgan really is!" Velma smiled, trying to take off the man's face, thinking it was a mask like usual, but this time, it wasn't a mask, and it was a real face.

"Let me try." Daphne said, but she then had the same result.

"Huh... That's his actual face... Odd." Cherry remarked.

"Wait a second...he wasn't even dressed as a scary monster or anything!" Lionel realized. "Then why the heck were we chasing around some farmer guy?!"

"I don't understand," Fred said as he tried to take his turn. "If it's not a mask, then that means he's-"

"The real Farmer Morgan." The Sheriff said as he helped the man up.

"Duh!" Lionel remarked.

"That doesn't make sense," Daphne said to them. "Farmer Morgan is selling the Mall half his farmland for this big expansion!"

"Hm... That almost sounds evil..." Cherry remarked.

"Wait, you said he's selling it to them?" Lionel asked. "That barely sounds evil. If anything it just sounds like he's willingly giving them half his land!"

"So, like, why does he wanna shut this place down?" Shaggy wondered.

"He doesn't," The sheriff replied. "Morgan didn't stage the mall haunting," he then looked over to the woman in handcuffs. "Mrs. Malvo: the mall owner, did."

"And I would've gotten away with it too, if you had let the meddling to these kids!" Mrs. Malvo complained.

"So they got the wrong guy for once?" Scrappy asked in disbelief.

"I can hardly believe it, either..." Lionel replied.

"Then, uh, why were you running around in a frenzy?" Cherry asked the man.

"I'm afraid of teenagers!" Farmer Morgan informed.

Lionel snickered at that.

"Sorry, Mystery Inc, guess you were wrong about this one." Cherry told the group.

"The term is 'criminally negligent'." The sheriff clarified.

"Can't a group make just ONE mistake?" asked Lionel.

"How many times do I have to tell you kids?" The sheriff sighed. "Mystery solving is a tough business. Leave it for the pros. There's no room for mistakes. You're almost 18. After that, if someone like Morgan here presses harassment charges, you're looking at prison time."

"Like, gulp!" Shaggy yelped.

"This business is too dangerous for any slip-ups, case in point." The sheriff told them as Mrs. Malvo began to run away.

"Eh...speaking of slip-ups, your culprit is making a break for it." Lionel replied as he zapped her shoes, gluing them to the ground.

Mrs. Malvo grunted and struggled before glaring as she was stuck.

"It's over, kids," The Sheriff replied. "There's only one mystery crime-solver in this town, and he wears a badge, also this cool hat. Let this be absolutely clear; if I ever see you drive that Mystery Machine one more mile, I'm putting you away."

"Oh, well, at least we have our own missions with a certain magical teacher of ours." Atticus said to Cherry.

"Yeah, he'll bail us out of here." Cherry replied.

"If he WANTS to, that is." Lionel replied.

"We'll talk to him after this," Cherry said. "'Scuse us a sec, Scrappy."

"Sure." Scrappy replied as the group went to the side.

"I thought he said that if they used the Mystery Machine, they would be arrested," Lionel replied. "And we're not arrested yet."

"Also, we have a leash law in this town, so, yeah, thanks." The sheriff said as he passed by Scooby and Scrappy.

"Right..." Scrappy replied sheepishly. "Good to know..."

Scooby let out a small pout. The others soon tried to get a hold of their usual call to adventure who took them all over the place, sometimes if they wanted to, sometimes not, depending on his mood, but strangely enough...

"He's not answering... This isn't like him!" Cherry frowned out of concern. "A-Am I actually worried about that jerk?!"

"Maybe he's gotten wrapped up in something super-important?" Lionel asked.

"Yeah, that's it," Cherry said. "Maybe he's on a date with Hilda."

"Wow, Cherry, are you worried?" Atticus asked.

"No! I'm not!" Cherry replied before glaring. "So you stop worrying for all of us, Nancy!"

"Okay, okay!" Atticus replied, backing up. "Geez..."

"I'm sorry..." Cherry said sheepishly. "Well, uh, it's late. Let's just go home for the night. Okay? Okay."

"Um... Sure..." Lionel replied as he and the others left.

It was bit of a long night for Mystery Inc that night as they were forced into retirement. Not to mention, they had to sell the Mystery Machine.

The next day, the others came to check on Mystery Inc.

"I don't understand why we have to unload everything." Daphne said.

"I can't believe I just sold the Mystery Machine!" Fred sulked.

"Fred, no one said it would be easy to retire." Velma said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Tell that to THEM." Scrappy replied, pointing to Scooby and Shaggy, who were suntanning on the front lawn.

"Ah... This is the life, Scoob," Shaggy smiled to his best friend. "No more mysteries, no more ghosts, and no more year round fancy attire!"

"Hey, I like your style." A man in a floral shirt smiled as he walked by.

"Thank you!" Scooby smiled as he took a drink before letting out a small burp and looked bashful.

"Glad to see you two are enjoying retirement." Cherry deadpanned.

"Well, they've been wanting this for years," Lionel replied. "They didn't exactly love constantly living in a state of terror and endless fear."

"Not to mention that one adventure where Shaggy had to go to a spa to relax from the scariness and got hypnotized into being a daredevil." Cherry mumbled.

"That was... Troublesome..." Scrappy noted.

The Mystery Machine soon drove off which looked a bit heartbreaking.

"Wow... That was actually kinda tear-jerking..." Cherry commented as the Mystery Machine was gone just like that.

"Yeah... Some 50th anniversary." Lionel added.

"I know how ya feel, guys, but it's not like we have a choice," Velma commented. "Besides, it's already done. We already closed all of our cases and have no unfinished business. None whatsoever."

"Eureka!" The man called out as he took something out of a box. "How much for the crystal ball?"

"You guys have a crystal ball?" Atticus asked Mystery Inc in surprise.

"Wait a second!" Scrappy realized. "I recognize that ball!"

"Me too!" Lionel replied.

Shaggy and Scooby soon rushed over to take care of the crystal ball.

"Like, put that thing away!" Shaggy yelped.

Scooby ran around the man and the crystal ball soon went flying before landing in Shaggy's hands. The ball then began to glow green.

"Oh, man... I know THAT glow..." Shaggy sighed in dismay.

Lionel and Cherry crowded around. "So do WE!" Lionel added.

"Cherry, what's going on?" Atticus asked.

"Shh~..." Cherry shushed him slightly.

"Did you hear something?" Atticus asked her.

"No, I just wanted you to be quiet." Cherry whispered.

"Shaggy! Daphne! Cherry! Lionel! Not to mention, Scooby and Scrappy-Doo, where are you?" A voice echoed from the ball. "I've been trying to contact you all for months!"

"We're here," Daphne said, picking up the crystal ball. "What's up, Vincent?"

"Vincent?" Velma questioned.

"I think he prefers Mr. van Ghoul." Shaggy replied.

"No, no, Vincent is fine," The man replied. "Listen, I've found him... Or rather, he's found me."

"He?" Cherry asked. "Whatya mean?"

"It's... The 13th Ghost!" Vincent exclaimed.

At that, Lionel's jaw hit the ground.

"The 13th ghost?!" Cherry asked.

"The 13th and final ghost," Vincent clarified. "You must come at once to catch him so we can seal The Chest of Demons forever! Hurry, I can't hold him off much-" he then struggled a bit before the crystal ball soon turned off.

"No. Way!" Lionel exclaimed in amazement.

"Like, I guess we've got some unfinished business after all." Shaggy said before crying with Scooby.

"Who is Vincent van Ghoul?" Fred asked.

"What's a Chest of Demons?" Velma added.

"And will you take a personal check?" The man asked.

"NO!" The others told him.

"All right, it's just a question." The man said before walking off.

"Oh-ho, boy, have WE got a tale for you!" Lionel smirked.

"We promised that we would never talk about this." Shaggy whispered to the others.

"We have no choice," Daphne told him. "Vincent is in trouble, and it's all our fault."

"Our fault?" Fred and Velma echoed.

"Aye," agreed Lionel. "We need to go back and put an end to this once and for all."

"What is going on?" Mo asked.

"It's a long story..." Cherry said. "It started around that summer you guys went to camp."

"Yup," Lionel replied. "According to the writers, Shaggy and Daphne were pretty much going steady, so they decided to take a trip to Hawai'i...but somehow we ended up in the Himalayas!"

"Shaggy and Daphne?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not sure if I wanna talk about it." Cherry replied.

"It was unexpected and new, and it worked," Lionel replied. "Why do you think they chose to bring Daphne back and give her and Scrappy character development?"

They soon met in Daphne's bedroom after hearing the stories.


	2. Chapter 2

"I always liked the Scooby-Doo mysteries with actual ghosts rather than just someone in a costume," Cherry said. "Then again, that might be my love for the supernatural talking."

"Nah, I agree," Lionel replied. "As long as it's done right."

"Ugh, how did I think this was practical?" Daphne complained, tossing a dress aside to Fred's face.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Lionel replied.

"This is insane," Fred said to the girls. "I can't believe that you never told us about this."

"Yeah, we never keep secrets, Cherry." Atticus added.

"Well, I'm sorry, but it was too much for Shaggy and Scooby to handle, so we thought it would be best if we never brought it up after coming home when you guys did." Cherry told him.

"Definitely," Lionel agreed. "Scooby was so traumatized by the whole experience...not to mention Scrappy almost ended up kicking the bucket, so we chose not to bring it up anymore."

"Plus we knew Fred would probably get jealous about Daph and Shag if he found out." Scrappy added.

Shaggy and Daphne seemed bashful from that remark from Scrappy.

"But you said there were only 13 ghosts and you only caught 12," Fred replied. "Didn't you think with one on the loose, it might come up again someday? And, uh... What's this about Shaggy and Daphne?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Velma asked, almost suspiciously.

"Well, after Daphne rejoined Shag, Scoob, and Scrap and they began working as photographers for a magazine, something just...clicked between 'em, and I don't mean the camera flash," Lionel explained. "It became a little more obvious when they invited us to go with 'em on their planned Hawai'i trip, but then the plane crashed in the Himalayas, and one thing led to another!"

"I wasn't too sure about it, but it was pretty interesting to say the least," Cherry hid a small smirk. "Fraphne feels overdone..."

"Hey!" Fred pouted to that.

"Not to mention predictable." Lionel replied.

"Listen, if you're worried about Scooby, don't be," Daphne smiled. "He's conquered his demons... 12 of them at least."

"I do miss Vincent a bit..." Cherry said. "He's a pretty fun eccentric mentor... At least for the summer."

"Yeah!" Lionel nodded. "He sure made things interesting!"

Daphne soon found the outfit she wanted and soon gave herself a bit of a makeover, even taking off her headband. "Whatya think?" she then asked the others.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Fred asked Daphne out of shock.

"I'm not sure if he's saying that because she looks so different or because he legitimately forgot who Daphne is." Cherry smirked to herself.

"Daphne...you look like a total badass!" Lionel and Scrappy exclaimed.

"Oh, thanks." Daphne smiled bashfully.

They then moved onto the garage and Shaggy and Scooby were shown, wearing a lot of protective gear.

"Well...you two look...bundled-up..." Mo commented.

"Oh, come on, you guys," Cherry told Shaggy and Scooby. "We faced 12 ghosts... Will one more really kill us?"

"Like, I'm not taking that chance!" Shaggy replied. "And besides, plenty of them have almost killed us!"

"Reah!" Scooby nodded. "Rike on rhat ruise rhip!"

"Oh, boy..." Cherry sighed. "This might be difficult."

"That's an understatement." Lionel replied.

"Well, we'd love to help you, Daph, but I just sold the Mystery Machine, so--" Fred frowned at first.

"Don't worry; I've got it covered." Daphne smiled, uncovering a different van which was big and red.

"Aw, yeah! The Red-Van!" Lionel whooped as he blew the dust off it.

Some of the others coughed from the dust as it had been quite a while.

"You have a van too?!" Fred gasped to them.

"Uh, yeah," Lionel replied. "They couldn't keep relying on yours forever."

"It's not a van," Daphne replied. "It's a strategic ultra mobile command unit."

"Looks so much like a van to me." Atticus smirked.

"Well, it's a super hi-tech badass van." Lionel remarked.

"MM?" Fred asked once he saw the initials.

"Don't worry, Freddy," Daphne smiled. "There can only be one Mystery Machine."

"Yeah, this one is called the Mobile Metallic!" Lionel replied.

"Hm..." Fred still pouted, but then shrugged it off. "Okay, whatever," he then said as he got into the driver's seat. "Everybody hop in, and--... Uh-oh, wait. Wait, wait! This is a stick! I can't drive a stick!"

"Everybody in, don't worry, there's plenty of room," Daphne said as she pushed Fred over as she took the wheel. "We're burning daylight!"

"Yee-HAA!" Lionel whooped as they drove off.

The drive was a bit long and it was soon night time.

"Grand Tomb? Please!" Velma scoffed as she read a look. "It's barely 800 pages, and most of it's the index!"

"I don't wanna hear a word out of you, Miss Skeptic." Cherry muttered.

"Yeah! Quit rainin' on our parade, or I call down the thunder!" Lionel added.

"You are kinda being a bit insufferable, Velma." Atticus advised.

"Yeah. You give off this whole smug attitude that says you have to be right about monsters being fake and that anyone else who thinks otherwise is an idiot." Lionel replied.

Velma seemed to glare at them for that which just made them glare back as she, more or less, deserved it. "What do you want me to say?" she then remarked. "It's full of nonsense! Like the Chest of Demons can only be opened by the living!"

"That's true." Scooby smiled.

"Of course it's true!" Velma rolled her eyes. "Because the dead don't open things, they don't do anything! THEY'RE DEAD!"

"Uh, Moonscar Island ring any bells, brainiac?" Lionel asked. "Not to mention the GHOST OF THE BLACK SAMURAI!!!"

"I kinda can't ignore that one myself..." Cherry muttered about her experience during that adventure.

"Hey, you had to buck up somehow." Atticus said to her.

"Am I the only one terrified at the thought that Drell knows karate?!" Cherry replied.

"Eh, didn't surprise me," Lionel shrugged. "The guy has been around for a few hundred years, so he's bound to have picked it up while training with Happosai."

"Eh... I guess that makes sense." Cherry said.

Fred shifted a bit, but he was sleeping on Daphne's shoulder.

"Uh, Velma! What have you found out about the 13th Ghost?" Cherry soon asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Well, according to what you told me, the one who got away is Asmodeus: The King of Demons," Velma replied. "The most powerful of all evil spirits."

"The Demon King?" Lionel asked. "Okay, that's gonna make for a kickass final showdown before we send him back into the chest!"

"Oh, man! Like, we should've gotten rid of that crystal ball when we had the chance!" Shaggy whimpered.

"Now, now, don't act like that..." Cherry sighed. "...I'm trying to be supportive, but they're making it rather difficult."

"Guys, it's like Vince said: only you can return the 13 Ghosts to the Chest....because YOU let them out! So if anything, this is on you two, so you HAVE to do this, like it or not!" Lionel explained.

"Yeah... It's your fault... And for once, I didn't cause any trouble." Cherry smirked to herself.

Lionel rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Besides, the sooner we help Vincent close the book on this strange chapter in our lives, the sooner you two can get back to being retired!" Scrappy added.

"Do you think we were born cowards?" Shaggy remarked to Velma. "Sister, the reason we're always on edge about ghouls and goblins, even fake ones, is that we've seen and fought 12 of the real thing!"

Scooby nodded in agreement.

"That would explain so much..." Lionel remarked.

"Hey, guys, does Vincent have a special car or something?" Mo asked as she looked out the window.

"Never seen the dude drive," Lionel replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Someone's following us." Mo pointed out.

There was some sort of car with green flames chasing after them.

"Hang on, gang!" Daphne told the others before accelerating.

"Hanging on already." Lionel replied as they sped up.

Fred suddenly woke up from the speeding van. "What's going on?!" he then asked in a panic.

"We're on the run from a Devilish Drag-Racer!" Lionel exclaimed.

Fred began to panic and worry as the van drove fast as they tried to avoid the car behind them. Atticus took a look out as the car followed them.

"I think it might be gone." Cherry said, but she wasn't certain.

"I hope so..." Lionel sighed.

"Whoa! What's happening?!" Fred asked.

"I thought someone was tailing us, but I guess--" Daphne began to explain.

Headlights appeared behind them.

"Aaaaand he's back." Lionel sighed.

The car soon zoomed up behind them and rammed up behind them.

"Yikes!" Fred yelped.

Daphne then went back to driving to get away from the other car which was chasing them.

"Oh, great, a car chase, just what we need." Atticus complained.

"And look who's in the driver's seat!" Lionel remarked. In the car were two ghosts: one was thin and looked like a string-cheese head, the other was short, fat and looked like the McDonald's character Grimace. "It's Bogel and Weerd!"

"Ugh, I thought they were gone forever!" Cherry complained once she saw them.

"Nuisances?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"You have no idea." Cherry replied.

"They were always trying to steal the chest, not to mention they tried to scare Scooby so badly, that it would give him a heart attack!" Lionel added.

"That's horrible!" Atticus glared, though not mad at any of them, but with the ghosts that Lionel was talking about.

"They're so annoying sometimes." Cherry groaned.

"Annoying, but still dangerous nonetheless." Lionel replied.

"Well, it looks like you might need some help." Mo smirked before she was suddenly in a female Ghostbusters uniform with a vacuum cleaner.

"Alright!" Lionel smirked. "Y'know bustin' makes me feel good!"

"Where did you get that uniform?" Atticus asked Mo.

"Hammer space from Lionel?" Mo replied as Lionel was practically a living cartoon character.

"Perhaps." Lionel shrugged.

Inside the Demon Dragster, Bogel and Weerd did a double-take at Mo's attire.

"It's one o' those lousy Ghostbusters!" Bogel exclaimed.

"I thought they went outta business years ago!" Weerd replied.

"You thought wrong!" Mo smirked as she saw them. "I'm gonna bust me a ghost!" she then chuckled. "That's a Histeria! reference for all you kids reading which itself was parodying Ghostbusters with Theodore Roosevelt."

"Huh....cool!" Lionel replied.

Bogel and Weerd gulped. "Looks like our joyride...is OVER!" they both yelped in panic.

"You're dead!" Mo smirked until she caught what she said. "Uh, you know what I mean. Anyway... Prepare for surrender!"

The two ghosts shrieked in terror as Lionel turned on the vacuum and they were both sucked inside.

"So, I guess vacuum cleaners do work on ghosts." Atticus smirked.

"Yeah, didn't you see my first Casper story?" Cherry smirked back.

"Oh, yeah..." Lionel nodded as the Demon Dragster rolled off the side of the road and crashed in a ditch.

"Nice work, Mo." Cherry smiled.

"I try." Mo smiled back.

"Those ghosts are toast," remarked Lionel. "Now...on to our destination!"

"Keep that vacuum cleaner handy just in case." Cherry told Mo.

Mo nodded as she kept that in mind.

Daphne looked relieved as she kept driving them until they made it over to Vincent's home.

"Vincent's castle," remarked Lionel. "A sight for sore eyes, it is."

"So, Vincent lives here?" Atticus replied. "Kinda reminds me of Sabrina's house."

"Yup...he's an eccentric person, for sure." Lionel agreed.

They soon walked up to the mansion with their flashlights and the gargoyles seemed to be watching them.

"He mostly hangs out here during the winter," Cherry said. "He's kind of a snow bird."

"More like a snow bat." Shaggy commented.

"Potato, french fry," Lionel shrugged. "Whatever works."

Fred soon rang the doorbell which sounded like a woman's shriek and it scared off some bats.

"It feels like home." Cherry chuckled to herself.

"Check it out...the door's open." Lionel pointed.

"Come on, gang, let's--" Fred and Daphne said together until they looked to each other.

"Let's follow Daphne inside." Fred then rolled his eyes.

Cherry snickered as that was kind of funny with how Fred was acting.

"Great plan!" Lionel replied as they went in.

"No way." Scooby soon said.

"Like, I'm with you, Scooby Doo," Shaggy agreed. "Like, no way we're stepping through those doors!"

"Remember, this whole mess is on you two." Lionel stated.

Shaggy and Scooby looked over.

"Come on," Cherry told them. "We can't waste any time."

With a sigh of grief, the both of them entered.

"Ugh! This place gives me the creeps." Velma commented.

"I thought you didn't believe in creeps?" Cherry smirked.

"Or ghosts....oh, wait! A couple of ghosts just tried to RUN US OFF THE ROAD!" Lionel added smugly.

Velma firmly pouted to them, but they just smirked to her. "I'm starting to believe a little."

Lionel smirked. "I guess that means...we were right and YOU were WRONG!!" he laughed as he did a taunting victory dance.

Velma looked annoyed from that.

"I'm sorry, but you deserve that." Atticus told Velma.

"Yep." Cherry agreed with a nod and a smirk as Lionel finished his taunting victory dance.

"This place looks deserted." Fred commented.

"If Vincent took off, maybe he left a clue to where he's headed to." Daphne suggested.

"Let's split up!" Shaggy replied. "Scoob and I will check the kitchen, the pantry, the kitchens, and the snackatorium!"

"The snackatorium?" Fred deadpanned.

"You expected anything less from those two?" Mo asked. "Now let's get searching."

Scooby soon sniffed something before he began to follow the scent.

"You better keep an eye on Louis & Bark over there." Daphne suggested.

"Got it." Velma said, following after Shaggy and Scooby.

"Scraps, you wanna go with your Uncle Scooby?" Cherry asked the younger Great Dane.

"Hmm... Okay." Scrappy nodded.

"Anyone else?" Cherry asked.

"Hmm... Maybe I should go with them." Atticus suggested.

"There's using your head," Lionel nodded. "And I guess Cherry and I will go with the others."

"All right then, let's split up then." Cherry agreed.

The crystal ball soon glowed again. Cherry blinked and held out the crystal ball as it glowed again.

"I just don't get where Shaggy and Scooby learned to haggle..." Fred commented.

"Must've picked it up from that kid Flim-Flam," Lionel chuckled. "Wouldn't surprise me."

"Uh... Flim-Flam?" Fred asked as he didn't know who that was.

"We never mentioned Flim-Flam?" Daphne asked. "He was that little huckster kid who used to travel around catching ghosts with us."

"He was kinda like our Alpha-5." explained Lionel.

"Vincent van Ghoul? The Chest of Demons?" Fred reminded. "That new van? And now a whole other member of the gang? There's a lot you've never mentioned!"

"Hey!" Cherry yelled. "Wild idea, but maybe we could use the crystal ball like a tracking device!"

The others soon looked at her.

Cherry soon held out the crystal ball to help them on their strange case of Vincent's mysterious disappearance. "I think if we follow the glow, we can find Vincent." she then told the others.

"A brilliant deduction!" Lionel replied. "Then let's follow the glowing globe!"

Cherry nodded as she held onto the crystal ball with the others following after him.

Meanwhile with the others in the kitchen...

"This sure beats searching through the dungeon, right, Scoob, old buddy?" Shaggy smiled as he made a sandwich.

"Exactly!" Scooby agreed.

Velma stared at the shutters which opened and closed until she found something. "Huh. Yep! As I suspected," she then said as she found a pulley string. "This pulley system must run throughout the entire castle."

"Yeah... Cool..." Atticus said as he seemed to ignore her. "Hey, uh, you guys think I could maybe snack with you? I am a bit hungry now that I think about it."

"Sure!" Scrappy replied. "Always room for one more!"

"Oh, hey, see if you can find some soup in there, would ya, Scoob?" Shaggy asked, about to cut the sandwich.

"Rokay!" Scooby smiled and came to open the pantry door, but saw glowing white eyes which made him shiver and slam the door shut.

"Mm... Steak sandwich..." Atticus smiled to himself as he got ready to make his own sandwich. "Uh, you okay, Scooby?"

"Ri... Ri raw reyes!" Scooby exclaimed.

"You saw eyes?" Atticus asked out of concern.

Scooby nodded fearfully to him.

"In the fridge?" Scrappy asked. "Well, this IS Vincent's place. Must be normal for him..."

"Like, we can always add salt to the soup," Shaggy smiled to Scooby. "No harm done."

"Oh, come on, Scooby, I'm sure there's no reason to be scared." Atticus added calmly.

As they did, the shutters began flapping open and shut. The door opened again and a clawed hand handed a can of soup to Scooby. Scooby took the can before shivering and jumped up in fright before landing in Shaggy's arms.

"Like, hey!" Shaggy glared as Scooby moved all around.

"Would you two knock it off? We're supposed to be looking for clues!" Velma complained as she opened the pantry door and soon went inside.

"Be careful, Velma!" Atticus told the smart girl. "You don't know what might be in there!"

"It's a pantry, Atticus," Velma rolled her eyes. "I'm quite certain I know what's inside."

Atticus looked a bit nervous based on what the others told him.

"You believe us, don't you, Atticus?" Scrappy asked.

"Well, Cherry wouldn't lie to me." Atticus replied.

"Fair point." Scrappy concluded.

Velma rolled her eyes and soon went inside of the pantry to put a stop to this nonsense. She soon came out. "I found the howling wind; it's just a recording played on a network of hidden speakers!" she exclaimed.

Atticus soon stopped worrying once Velma came out, unscathed. Shaggy and Scooby were now shivering in the middle of the floor.

"Stop fooling around, you guys!" Velma told them.

Shaggy mumbled something incoherent.

"We need to find out what the speaker leads to!" Velma explained as she headed out, followed by Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, and Atticus.

Scooby glanced back at the pantry....but then followed behind. But a magenta hand reached out and closed the door shut. Atticus shook a chill down his spine, but tried not to let it worry him.

Meanwhile, Daphne and the others entered the castle library.

"I don't understand.... We were led here, but I don't see Vincent or his crystal ball," stated Daphne. "It's a dead-end."

"There's always a way out, guys!" Fred frowned. "We just have to look for it. Daphne, hand me your flashlight."

"I left it in the van." Daphne sighed.

"Aha! There you go, you said it," Fred smirked. "It is a van!"

"Of course it's a van!" Cherry rolled her eyes. "What else would it be?!"

"Other than a fortress on wheels, not much," Lionel replied. "Besides, I got an extra flashlight in my pocket!"

"Mind if we borrow it while I handle this?" Cherry asked as she held the crystal ball. "I hope I don't drop this thing... I'm so clumsy."

"Good thinking." Lionel nodded.

Cherry held onto the crystal ball as Lionel took out his flashlight.

"Any sign?" Lionel asked.

"Nothing I'm afraid." Cherry frowned.

"Damn..." Lionel grumbled.

"Look, we've been through all of this already when you were away," Daphne said to Fred. "I know how to see the whole situation from above, and how to plan the next move. I'm fine."

"Well, I'm not," Fred said as he walked to her as he took a candelabra. "There must be something I can do."

"How about zipping your beak and quitting with the whining?" Lionel asked. "See if you're any good at that."

"Hey!" Fred pouted.

"Fred, please grow up." Cherry sighed to him.

"And soon, hopefully!" Lionel added. "We get it, you're jealous that Daphne gets to be in charge. I was in your shoes once; I was bummed out that I missed some cool adventures. But I decided to make up for it by having even better adventures with my group. In short? I got over it."

"Hmm... I guess so..." Fred said.

A secret door was soon shown.

"A secret door..." Cherry said. "I hope it's not like the secret door back at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends."

"Like that one with the Squiggles, or the one that led to World's dimension?" Lionel asked.

"I was mostly talking about the Scribbles, but that one too." Cherry replied.

"Cool." Lionel nodded.

They soon went through the secret door and found a passageway during so.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, the others were in a corridor, surrounded by knights in armor.

"Once Scooby has the scent, he'll lead us to the source of the--" Velma said as she held out a speaker to the Great Dane.

"Like, you don't need to explain it to me, Velma, I understand." Shaggy cut her off as he held a leash on Scooby.

"That looks so weird." Atticus said about Scooby being on a leash.

"Not to mention it just doesn't feel right." Scrappy added.

"All right, Scooby, got the scent?" Shaggy smiled to his best friend.

"Ruh-huh." Scooby nodded as he began to sniff around.

"Like, just let me know when--" Shaggy began to tell Scooby until he yelped as the dog was suddenly running, dragging Shaggy away with him as the others soon chased after them.

"Hey, slow down, Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy yelled.

"Keep it up, Scooby!" Velma called out.

"Let me down, Scooby!" Shaggy cried out.

Scooby soon suddenly stopped in front of a window which made Shaggy fly and crash against a suit of armor.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt!" Atticus winced. "Should I get an ice pack?"

"If you wanna." Scrappy replied.

Scooby soon began to bark out to the window.

"What is it?" Shaggy asked.

They soon saw a pair of mice outside eating some strawberries.

"Looks like a false alarm." Atticus said as he gave Shaggy some ice.

"Like, yeah..." Shaggy replied as he took the ice pack.

The mice seemed to be squeaking to each other outside until they continued to eat their strawberries.

"Scooby, it's only a couple of--" Velma complained as she leaned against the wall, only for one brick to be pushed in further and that opened a trapdoor.

And they all fell into it...plummeting down three tubes and being sent flying.

Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and the others continued to explore on their own. Cherry sighed as it seemed like they reached another dead-end.

"Drat, drat, and triple-drat," Lionel groused. "Once again we come up empty."

"It's probably obvious," replied Mo. "Bet it's about to hit us right over the head."

Lionel ears shot up and he immediately moved Cherry to a safe distance. "Anybody else hear that?" he asked as the faint sound of screaming grew louder.

And just then, Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Scrappy, and Atticus fell out and landed on Fred and Daphne.

"Hey, I didn't get hurt this time." Cherry smirked to herself.

The others looked to her.

"Sorry." Cherry smiled sheepishly.

"Like, mind if we drop in?" Shaggy smiled bashfully.

"A little late for look out below, isn't it?" Lionel replied.

"Just a smidge," Cherry said before sighing. "What am I doing? I'm never gonna find Vincent. I don't even know why I try to do these magical things when I don't have a witch bone in my body. Drell used to tell me I was wasting my time by taking Magic Classes in school."

"Ah, shows what he knows," Lionel snapped. "You're here and he's NOT! Besides, the training I put you through back when we first searched for the 13 Ghosts should've paid off, anyway."

"You think so...?" Cherry asked, looking over to him then.

"I know so!" Lionel replied.

"Besides, Cherry, you proved him wrong with what you've done in school," Atticus smiled. "Don't you remember when you flew over his head that one time?"

Cherry thought back until she saw herself in school with the others and she stepped forward before she concentrated deeply.

Drell rolled his eyes with a smirk, writing on his clipboard until she flew right over his head, blowing his hair back and she spun around in the air, laughing and having fun. "Shut. Up." Drell's eyes widened from that, breaking his pencil from the shock.

Lionel let out a wheezing snicker at that.

Cherry gave a small smile after the memory ended. "He told me he was so proud of me..."

"And that's awesome." Lionel replied.

Scooby soon picked up another scent and began to follow it.

"What is it, Scooby?" Daphne asked.

"Rincent! Rincent!" Scooby told them as he stood in front of a coffin.

"You mean Vincent is in here?" Lionel asked. "Then let's bust 'im out!" he grabbed the cover and tore it open.

The others removed the coffin lid, and gasped as they saw Vincent, tied up and gagged.

"Vincent! There you are!" Cherry said as they began to help him out.

Lionel pulled the gag off of Vincent's mouth, and Scrappy bit off the rope binding him.

"Oh, Daphne! Cherry! Lionel! Shaggy!" Vincent smiled. "Thank ghoulness it's you!"

"Rello, Rincent." Scooby smiled back.

"And Scooby and Scrappy-Doo, oh, how I have missed you all." Vincent smiled as he pet the Great Danes.

"Glad to see you again, Mr. Van Ghoul." Lionel replied.

"It's Asmodeus." Vincent frowned.

"Like, we know," Shaggy said. "We read all about him on the way here."

"No, I mean, there, in the shadows!" Vincent pointed out.

Lionel let out a yell as a magenta-colored demon with horns and wings swooped out of the shadows.

"Ooh, this could be bad..." Atticus said before glaring. "Maybe he'd like a little match with some brawn I got from Superman and Hercules."

"Don't go getting arrogant," Lionel advised. "This is the most powerful demon in the chest, so we'd best keep our guard up."

Asmodes roared as he was flying into the air and shot fire from his hands.

"Any ideas then?!" Atticus asked Lionel.

"Well, we can at least fight him and get him away from the others." Lionel explained.

"You wanna fight him or should I?" Atticus offered. "I'm fine either way. I don't wanna show-off or anything."

"Let's just BOTH fight him," Lionel replied. "He'll be overwhelmed by two people fighting him at once!"

Atticus nodded. "Come on then."

Lionel and Atticus soon charged towards Asmodeus together.

Asmodeus growled. "Repugnant mortal filth. Do you really think you can best the Demon King?!" he asked.

"Do not tempt me, child," remarked Asmodeus. "My power dwarfs even that of the allegedly great King Sombra. He may have been stupid enough to be defeated by a mere toddler, but I won't make the same mistake!"

"Bring it on then!" Atticus glared before he soon ran towards Asmodeus, jumped up, and came to tackle down the demon.

Asmodeus grabbed him with his tail and threw him back, before conjuring a strange-looking fireball which had purple wisps around it. He then pitched it forward, and while Atticus managed to dodge, Lionel got hit head-on, and the fireball seemed to dissipate in his face.

"Lionel!" Atticus gasped.

"How about that?" Asmodeus smirked to Atticus.

Lionel got to his feet...but suddenly began to break out in a cold sweat. "No....no....PLEASE GOD, NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING...!" he screamed in terror.

Cherry soon ran up to Lionel to check on him. "Lionel... A-Are you okay?" she then asked him.

"No...please, Cherry....stop hurting me..." Lionel gasped. "We're friends, remember?"

"What did you do to him?!" Cherry asked Asmodeus.

"He's stuck in his own worst nightmare," Asmodeus explained. "The two people he trusted the most, his two best friends in the whole world, turning evil and beating him to a pulp!"

"What're you talking about?!" Cherry asked.

"That's Amsodeus's power, Cherry," Vincent told the young perky goth. "He allows your worst nightmares to come true!"

Lionel cried out in pain as he seemed to be thrown across the room, growing weaker and weaker by the second. He managed to get to his knees...only to cough up blood and collapse, breathing wheezily.

"Lionel!" Cherry cried out.

Asmodeus soon got ready to hit her next. Scrappy suddenly leapt up and bit Asmodeus in the leg, causing him to miss his shot and make it fly off-course, crashing into a window.

"Grrr...accursed DOG!" Asmodeus roared. "If you wish to play hero, then you shall be the first to DIE!!"

"Scrappy, no!" Scooby cried out for his nephew.

"You're not so tough!" Scrappy glared as he got ready to fight.

"You shall learn firsthand, worthless filth!" Asmodeus remarked. "Though I recommend you do it another time...because I doubt your friend has much time before the fear kills him."

"Shut...your damn...mouth...you dime-store....Freddy Krueger wannabe...." Lionel managed to wheeze out.

"I'm not scared of you..." Cherry glared to Asmodeus, trying to stay tough. "I'm stronger than I think I am! My friends said so!"

"Do your friends really care about you though?" Amsodeus grinned.

Cherry shook a bit with a glare, though that seemed to actually bother her.

"You bet we do!" Lionel continued. "This guy is just a big windbag! He couldn't dare fighting me head-on, so he chose to use cheap illusions to try and kill me. You are so much stronger than you truly believe. Any power you have at the moment is merely the tip of the iceberg."

Asmodeus soon brought out a sphere for Cherry.

Cherry soon ducked and rolled away from it as it went flying, but soon hit the wall while the others ran off to avoid it. "My friends care about me..." She then glared to the demon. "You're not gonna get the best of me!"

Asmodeus threw the fireball at her, but she just smacked it aside and kept right on going, determination powering her.

Cherry waved her hand, yelping slightly. "Ow, ow, ow, ow..."

"Well, look who grew a spine!" Asmodeus laughed to her.

Lionel continued convulsing on the floor, grunting in pain. "Nngh...HELP ME...!" he groaned in agony.

Atticus tried to help out Lionel while looking over.

"Now, kids! Open the Chest of Demons!" Vincent told the group behind him.

Shaggy looked in the coffin to see nothing there. "Like, where is it?" he then asked.

"Yeah, don't you have it, Mr. van Ghoul?" Atticus asked as he tried to help Lionel.

"I thought YOU had it!" Vincent replied in shock.

"I thought I mailed it back to you when school started!" Shaggy told him.

"Where did you send it?" Vincent asked.

"Your real house!" Shaggy replied. "In the Himalayas!"

"Oh, crap!" Mo exclaimed.

"That wasn't my house!" Vincent told Shaggy. "It was an Air Boo&Boo!"

"GIVE ME THE CHEST!" Asmodeus growled.

"It's not here!" Daphne glared. "If you want it, then go look for it yourself!"

"Don't tell him that!" Mo yelled. "He might actually DO it!"

Asmodeus roared and lunged out for them until Vincent warped around his cape for protection.

"Get out of here!" Cherry told Asmodeus before running. "Okay, think, Cherry. How can you beat this freakazoid?"

"Well...whatever it is, I hope you think of something soon..." Mo added.

"I hope so too, Mo," Cherry said nervously to her cousin. She then took out her training wand from school and soon glared towards Asmodeus. "How about a taste of MAGIC?!"

Asmodeus laughed. "As if your pathetic power could stand a chance against ME!" he remarked.

"D-D-Don't tempt me!" Cherry glared as she held out her wand.

Asmodeus soon threw a ball right at her.

"Cherry! NOOOO!!!" Atticus cried out as he jumped.

Cherry tried to use her own magic, but Atticus jumped by her, pushing her out of the way, and soon got hit instead, falling to the floor.

Mo clenched her teeth in anger. "Damn it!" she snapped.

Atticus held his head as he had a headache right now.

"Leave us alone!" Cherry told Asmodeus. "Or I'll give you a taste of my magic!"

"Then try it, whelp!" Asmodeus boomed.

Cherry shook a bit as she took out her training wand. "Eat this!" she then glared, trying to use her wand. "Come on! Come on! Don't crap out on me now!" she then frowned, hitting her wand a bit. "Something's blocking my magic!"

"His powers must be causing some sort of interference...like how a cell phone signal gets blocked sometimes!" Mo explained. "That might explain how Vincent got subdued so easily..."

"I guess so..." Cherry said.

Asmodeus soon cornered her. Cherry grinned nervously and soon zipped away.

Asmodeus laughed. "Is this what's expected to stop me? Some children and a couple of puppies, with a powerless, pathetic old man?" he remarked.

"Now, now, let's not be rude..." Cherry soon glared. "We can stop you."

"Oh, this one is funny!" Asmodeus laughed at her before shoving her against the wall. "And now, I'm off to claim the Chest of Demons," he finished as he flew into the air. "You can either try and stop me, or you can deal with your friends. I doubt they'll last much longer, regardless of how strong their resolves are."

Cherry watched Asmdeous leave before bowing her head. "I'm sorry, guys, I let him get away." she then sulked.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault," Daphne replied. "To be fair, I would've done the same thing if I was in your shoes. Still, those two aren't looking too good."

"Atticus...?" Cherry called. "Nancy...? It's okay... ...Atticus...?"

Atticus soon looked up to Cherry and looked away from her.

"Atticus... What's wrong?" Cherry asked.

"Please... Cherry... Don't say those things anymore... Please... Stop haunting me." Atticus covered himself.

"Looks like he's also stuck in a fear-spiral," Mo replied. "We'll have to go into their subconsciouses somehow and get them to snap out of it."

"Atticus, I'm not haunting you, I'm your friend." Cherry frowned.

"Cherry, I didn't mean to let you die, I'm sorry!" Atticus soon cried out.

Mo rolled her eyes. "I said, INTO their subconsciouses."

"Okay, guys, hang on a sec, I'll be right back," Cherry said, going to her backpack and took out a dream-catcher. "I have to go inside Lionel's head and Atticus's enormously sized head!"

"And I'm going with you," Mo replied. "You never know what could be in there, so there's no shame in having some backup."

"...Well, I guess it might be safe if you come along with me..." Cherry said. "The boys are a bit disoriented. Just hold onto this with me."

The two girls soon held onto the dream-catcher before they both suddenly fall over by Atticus and Lionel.

They soon opened their eyes and ended up in a very long hallway with several doors with names on them.

"All right, we have to find their doors." Cherry told Mo.

"Sounds simple enough..." Mo replied. "I'll go find Atticus' door."

"I'll go to Lionel's door then," Cherry said. "If anything goes wrong, call me on my spell phone."

"Will do!" Mo nodded as she headed off.

Cherry soon went to Lionel's door and opened it up to see what was going on. In it, she saw Lionel, in his human form, being brutally beaten by Cherry and Atticus, except they had sinister-looking armor on their bodies from the neck down and burning red eyes.

"Lionel!" Cherry cried out and soon ran inside to help out.

Cherry and Atticus laughed at Lionel as they mocked him and abused him which is something that would never really happen.

"Stop it..." Lionel wheezed. "You guys are supposed to be heroes...but you're acting like a couple of bullies...!"

Cherry soon rushed over and glared at the evil doubles.

"Please, like you could be our friend." Atticus huffed to Lionel.

"I thought...you were my friends..." Lionel gasped as Cherry roundhouse kicked him into a boulder and he hit the ground.

"You thought wrong, Pipsqueak!" The Cherry clone laughed cruelly. 

Lionel struggled to get to his feet as his knees buckled....before he collapsed chin-first on the ground. Cherry soon reached out to Lionel and touched his shoulder, casting a glow over them, and she soon helped him up since she could now help him out.

Lionel blinked in surprise before getting up. "What? I...I don't understand..." he replied.

"Lionel, this is just your mind manipulating you," Cherry said. "Me or Atticus would never beat you up or make fun of you!"

"I'm sure," Cherry frowned. "I'm so sorry. I guess Asmodeus really knows how to get inside your head."

"No kidding," Lionel replied. "I guess it's pretty obvious why we need to help stop him. But we still have these evil look-alikes to deal with before we get out."

"Hmm... Maybe my magic will work this time?" Cherry smirked to the bullies.

The evil counterparts glared and growled at them.

"Only one way to find out." Lionel smiled at her.

Cherry soon concentrated deeply and soon brought out a giant mallet. "Hey, it worked out here!" she then smiled before smirking as she whacked her evil counterpart on the ground with the mallet.

"Scratch one duplicate..." Lionel remarked before he huffed, and puffed, and blew right at the evil Atticus, unleashing a jet of flames in his direction.

The evil Atticus charged until he was engulfed by the flames.

"So, uh, I guess you're afraid of bullies?" Cherry smiled sheepishly.

"Worse. I'm afraid of you two turning evil," Lionel explained. "Because I know that I don't have the heart to fight you or Atticus...so there would be nothing I could do to defend myself."

"So I see..." Cherry frowned. "I'm sorry you had to go through with Asmodeus like that, and I'm sorry I let him get away... I thought for sure that my magic would work."

Lionel sighed. "Hey, don't go blaming yourself. We all knew the 13th wouldn't make things easy, so we'll at least be ready for him the next time. Besides..." he clasped her hand and channeled some of his magic into her body.

Cherry's eyes widened from the sudden magical surge.

"That ought to give you a bit of an edge up on him next time." Lionel explained.

Cherry blinked and looked around. "I can't explain it, but I feel very different..." she then said to him.

"I gave you some of my power to rejuvenate yours and allow you to not be limited by Asmodeus' presence." Lionel replied.

"Wow... Thanks..." Cherry gave a small smile.

"Not a problem," Lionel replied with a smile. "Now let's go help Mo! She's gotta be in here with you."

"Sounds like a plan." Lionel nodded as he followed her.

They soon shut the door behind them because it might be chaos if they hadn't.

Cherry and Lionel came into Atticus's door and he looked miserable as a ghost was taunting him.

"Either I'm narcissistic or I mean that much to you guys." Cherry said, seeing the ghost had resembled herself.

"I think it's more the second than the first." Lionel replied.

"I guess I'm a ghost..." Cherry said. "Hmm... Atticus once said to me it would be the end of the world for him if I ended up dead."

"And it looks like he really broke down after losing you." Lionel added.

Cherry soon walked inside and came up to Atticus to touch his shoulder so that she could interact with him.

"Huh....whuh...Cherry?" Atticus asked. "But...you're dead."

"Atticus, this isn't real, Asmodeus is manipulating you," Cherry told him. "I'm not dead!"

"R-Really?" Atticus asked. "But...it feels so real."

"I thought so too." Lionel replied as he stepped forth.

"Lionel?" Atticus asked.

"Atticus, please, it's not real," Mo frowned. "You're being tricked. Asmodeus is trying to make our nightmares come to life."

"Yeah...apparently that's his power," Lionel replied. "Now grab my hand. I'm gonna give you all a way to resist his power."

Atticus and Mo looked to each other before they soon joined hands with Lionel. Lionel grunted as he began channeling his energy into their bodies. Cherry looked hopeful that things would work out.

"Ooh... Is this what true magic feels like?" Mo smiled to herself.

"Pretty much," Lionel replied. "It's supposed to rejuvenate your magical energies and give them a boost."

"This is incredible," Cherry said. "I don't think I've seen anything like this."

"Not even with your friend, Vincent van Ghoul?" Atticus replied.

"Who's to say?" Lionel asked.

"All right, guys, if you're all ready to go, I think it's time we wake up and help Vincent and the others with this King of Demons." Cherry told the others.

"Good thinking." Lionel nodded.

Cherry soon led them out.


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly, they all woke up in the middle of the floor, slowly getting up on their feet now that they were back in the waking world.

"Where did Asmodeus go?" Fred asked.

"To find the Chest," explained Vincent. "As long as he holds it, it cannot hold him."

"But if you don't have the chest... And we don't have the chest... We gotta get out of here!" Cherry said.

"Right then," Vincent explained. "Back when I was younger, my old partner Mortifer and I were the first to discover the Chest in King Solomon's private vault. But Mortifer was foolish enough to open it, so we had to recapture all 13 ghosts. And we did...until those two screwed it up." he glanced at Shaggy and Scooby.

Shaggy and Scooby looked nervous.

"Mortifer?" Atticus asked.

"I don't think I've heard Vincent mention a guy named Mortifer before." Cherry said to him.

"Lucky for us, we managed to catch 12 of the ghosts." Daphne replied.

"Who did they turn out to be?" Velma grinned out of interest. "Crooked real-estate agents? Disinherited step-children? Vengeful lighthouse keepers?"

Cherry soon lunged out to tackle Velma, feeling quite irked with her right now.

"Velma, I fucking told you already: THEY WERE REAL!!" Lionel yelled. "Now quit with the skeptic shit before I decide to use your body to test the height a human body has to fall from to hit terminal velocity."

"There's no need for such salty language, Lionel." Velma said to him.

"I am so sick of your skeptical idiocy!" Lionel remarked. "It gets me all STEAMED UP!" he morphed into a teakettle and shot steam out of his nozzle. "It drives me nuts!" he then morphed into a car full of acorns.

"Puns..." Cherry said. "Are you happy, Velma?!"

Velma soon sipped her tea, not saying anything then.

"One is still on the loose," Vincent glared as he got up then and stared into the fire. "Asmodeus... The 13th and most powerful. How I have hoped that he vanished from this realm for good. I faced him once before, of course, Mortifer was by our side then."

"So, this Mortifer... What happened to him?" Atticus asked.

"We said we would protect the chest with our lives..." Vincent frowned softly. "And that's what he did, brave soul. He paid for my foolishness then, just as you're paying for it now."

"Well, what else?" Scrappy asked. "We owe it to the world to beat Asmodeus and prevent him from unleashing unspeakable evil on the whole world!"

"Well, sitting around here jabbering would be a grave mistake," Vincent had to agree. "We have to get to the Himalayas before Asmodeus finds the chest!"

"But how?" Fred asked.

Vincent gave a small smirk from that question.

* * *

** _And so, a few minutes later..._ **

They were soon on a jet plane and took off to the Himalayas. Scooby was dressed like a female flight attendant as he came to check on the others with some snacks.

"Wow! This is a cool jet!" Atticus smiled.

"Why, thank you." Vincent said to him before chuckling to himself. "You'd think I paid dearly for it, but you'd be wrong....DEAD wrong." 

"I can see why you like this guy." Atticus chuckled to Cherry.

"He's kind of a role model." Cherry replied.

"And a really fun mentor." Lionel added.

"Well, Daphne, I showed you," Fred smiled. "I don't mind being chauffeured. As long as it's a highly-skilled professional at the wheel."

"Uh-huh... Say, have you met the pilot yet?" Daphne smirked. "You should introduce yourself."

"Don't mind if I do." Fred smiled as he went to the cockpit to do just that and knocked on the door.

"Like, c'mon in!" Shaggy's voice said from inside, and Fred's face fell at that.

"Shaggy?" Fred asked before opening the door. "SHAGGY!"

"It's Captain Rogers up here, young man! Not for formality, but when you've got ten tons of steel and the lives of every passenger in your hands, it's best to think of yourself as the office, not the man!" Shaggy smiled as he looked back to Fred before looking back at the sky. "Also, a little bit for Vin. Ah, stewardess?" he asked Scooby, as he approached with the snack cart.

"That's 'flight attendant'." Scooby replied, looking annoyed.

"Whatever you say, toots." Shaggy smiled.

Fred backed up slowly in slight disturbance before going back to his seat and quickly put on his seat-belt which made Daphne smirk.

"Guess you met the pilot..." Lionel smirked.

"Uh, yeah... Pretty much..." Fred replied. 

"Figures..." Lionel smirked.

"One thing's bugging me, Vincent," Velma spoke up. "Castle van Ghoul--"

"The rigged shutters? The howling wind?" Vincent smirked.

"That's right! Was that--" Velma replied.

"My home security system," Vincent chuckled. "It keeps everyone away."

"I knew it!" Velma remarked. "Not that it was convincing, but ghosts aren't real."

"I wish that were true, but fear not, Velma, before we're finished, I promise you'll change your mind about ghosts and goblins." Vincent said as he took a sleep-mask as Scooby walked by them.

"Here's hoping." Scrappy replied.

"Never!" Velma crossed her arms.

Everyone else soon took a sleep-mask as they decided to get some rest since it would be a long travel. Cherry was bobbing her head to her music with her arms crossed as she fell asleep with the others.

* * *

Soon, they eventually landed.

'Uh, like, ladies and gentlemen, this is Captain Rogers,' Shaggy said through a PA. 'We are now entering Himalayan airspace. If you look out to the right side of the plane, you'll see a ratty old haunted temple!'

"Well, whaddya know?" Lionel commented. "He's right."

"Funny, I don't remember that courtyard when we first flew in here," Daphne commented. "Of course... We were crash landing at the time."

The others seemed to worry about that until they soon landed and came into the Himalayas, and everyone wore their winter gear. Fred struggled to drive the van out of the jet since they were on the ground now.

"Well, time changes things..." Lionel shrugged.

"Fred... You sure you can handle the van?" Cherry asked.

"It's okay, I got it!" Fred replied as he struggled, but soon got the van out onto the runway.

"Girls..." Vincent said to Cherry and Daphne while checking his phone. "My Air Boo&Boo host just 'scream-mailed' me back on my diePhone. The package delivered from Shaggy was never delivered by the 'Ghostal Service'."

Lionel snickered before laughing uproariously at the spooky wordplay. Velma had a bit of a deadpan expression however.

"Where is everybody?" Daphne asked as she looked around. "It's the Supernatural Capital of the World!"

"Guess they just up and left!" Scrappy replied.

"News reports say that the whole village has been evacuated due to demon infestations." Atticus said as he looked at his phone.

"Asmodeus!" Scooby yelped as he soon jumped into Shaggy's arms in fright.

"Hey, don't we know that guy?" Shaggy suddenly asked.

"Unfortunately..." Lionel replied.

"He's the 13th ghost! You just met him at my castle!" Vincent reminded.

"We literally just faced him, like gosh!" Cherry added, joking with the way Vincent answered Shaggy. 

"No, not him," Shaggy said as he set Scooby down and pointed to a man who was looking at a Yakgurt Stand. "Him!"

They soon took a closer look.

"I like his style!" Scooby smiled.

"That's the guy from the yard sale!" Lionel remarked.

"Oh, yeah... Bernie Alan," Fred added. "I still have the check he bounced."

Vincent took out his opera glasses to get a closer look. "Hmm... That's quite a coincidence." He commented from that.

"How do you reckon?" asked Lionel.

"That he's been at your garage sale and now he's here... While we're here... It's... Quite amazing actually." Vincent replied.

"In my experience, Vincent, there is no such thing." Velma smirked, patting Vincent on the back.

"My opera glasses!" Vincent gasped, bending down to pick them up.

"Nothing is as it seems," Lionel stated. "Clearly there's more to this Bernie fellow than meets the eye."

Shaggy and Scooby soon ran off. 

"Figures...they're never around when you NEED them!" Lionel snorted.

"That didn't take long, did it?" Cherry deadpanned.

Shaggy and Scooby were right behind Bernie Alan with money in their hands. He turned around and screamed when he saw them and running towards the temple.

"After him!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Montage time!" Cherry said.

Suddenly, the Benny Hill theme as they began to chase after the man. 

Lionel bounced along to the music. "Say...this is pretty catchy!" he remarked until he then thought of something random. "You know what REALLY boggles the ol' brain?" he then asked asked. "How come when Sabrina started going to that Magic School, her power diminished?"

"Well, she did have to learn how to use magic responsibly and properly," Atticus replied. "And of course, we had to help her out a bit."

"I mean, like during the time before she went to Witch School, she seemed more powerful." Lionel replied.

Atticus paused to think. "...You might have a point there..." he then said.

"I was just trying to focus on making myself stand out," Cherry bowed her head a bit emotionally about Witch School. "I don't have any natural magic blood since my mother was adopted."

"Cherry, you are magic," Atticus supported. "Don't let Cassandra bug you about that."

"Yeah, she's just a snobby bitch," Lionel added. "I say, fuck her opinion!"

"I dunno... She never bothered me much before, but as soon as we found out my mother was adopted by my witch grandmother, she's just been using it against me, even more than Sabrina being a half-witch." Cherry sighed softly.

"Yeah? Well, I wasn't exactly so good myself," Lionel replied. "Remember MY experiences at Magic School?"

"Yeah..." Cherry said softly. "Magrooney and Snipe had a tough time keeping up with you sometimes."

"Like that time I brought an army of garbage trucks to life to try and clean up the town, cuz the teacher wanted to teach me to clean up my act?" Lionel mentioned. "But then they started rebelling, so I had to bring an army of street sweepers to life to fight 'em!"

"Oh, gosh!" Cherry replied, though she tried not to laugh as it was a little bit funny looking back on it.

"So then I had to clean up the town without my magic," Lionel replied. "Not so fun."

* * *

_Flashback shows a bunch of garbage trucks attacking Greendale with the citizens in a panic until everything froze and Enchantra appeared, looking stern._

_"Oh, boy..." Cherry muttered as that was never a good sign._

_"Atta boy, Sweepers!" Lionel whooped as he danced around like Sorcerer Mickey. "That's the way! Show those trucks what for!"_

_"Uh... Lionel?" Atticus called before he soon ran from one and hid behind a building._

_"Just another Manic Monday in Greendale." Cherry muttered to herself._

_"What? Can't you see I'm in the midst of an epic showdown?" Lionel asked, waving his wand like a conductor's baton._

_Enchantra soon stomped over to stop this madness, making everything freeze, except for herself and the magic students at the high school._

_"Why did everything stop?!" Lionel complained._

_"That's why." Cherry pointed over to the Queen of All Witches._

_Lionel blinked. "Oh...." he realized. "And now, I shall make myself disappear!"_

_"I don't think so, I think you and I need to have a little talk, young man." Enchantra told Lionel._

_Lionel grinned sheepishly. "Ehehehe....well, you DID say that I needed to clean up my act!" he replied._

_Enchantra just gave him a look._

_"Hey, how about some cake? Ya like cake?" Lionel smiled nervously as her gaze was still on him. "No? Um... How about some chocolate? ...I'm in trouble, aren't I?"_

_Suddenly, Greendale was cleaned up and the mortals' memories were wiped from what had happened, but of course, Lionel had to be disciplined._

_"Razza-frazzin', skizzle-frizzle..." Lionel grumbled. "I was just trying to find a more efficient way to clean up the town!"_

_Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch soon came over._

_"Yo... You want some help?" Cherry asked him._

_"Hey, if ya want to, then feel free to join in." Lionel replied._

_The others gave small smiles and began to help out, not using their magic as it would be unfair for them to use it when Lionel wasn't allowed to for his punishment._

_"You're lucky you didn't get expelled." Cherry said to Lionel._

_"Yeah, I guess," Lionel shrugged. "Just wanted to find a way to clean up Greendale without directly using my magic to zap the garbage away. Maybe make the garbage force more efficient!"_

_"I'm sorry you got in trouble, but it could always be worse with Enchantra," Cherry said. "Luckily she didn't send you to the Council."_

_"Hey, it was a first-time mistake," Lionel replied. "Could have happened to anyone!"_

_"You're lucky she's slightly merciful," Cherry said. "Well, that and she raises Cassandra, so probably trying to make things lighter with having her young niece around."_

_"Mm...fair enough," Lionel replied. "At least the trash trucks only messed up a little of the town. And the sweepers managed to clean up most of it."_

_"There's always a bright side," Cherry said. "Atticus always tells me that."_

_"Hmm...I guess so." Lionel replied._

_"We're helping you because you're our friend." Atticus smiled to Lionel._

_"Yeah, I know..." Lionel replied as Cassandra came by with her cronies._

_"Oh, great." Cherry sighed._

_"Hey, guys," Cassandra smirked, standing with Tiffany and Margo. "Would you like a hand?"_

_"Actually, yeah, that would be helpful." Atticus said._

_"Okay." Cassandra smirked before clapping her hands, making Tiffany and Margo laugh to that like it was the most clever thing ever._

_"Ooh, funny," Lionel rolled his eyes. "Maybe we oughta put you in the trash can with the other rubbish."_

_"Please..." Cassandra rolled her emerald eyes._

_"Cassandra, will you go away please?" Cherry asked._

_"You gonna try to turn me into a frog, fake witch?" Cassandra smirked, coming up to her and pinching her cheek._

_Lionel growled and zapped a pile of garbage, morphing it into a garbage golem. "Attack, my stinky minion!!" he ordered._

_"What the heck is that?!" Tiffany and Margo yelped, holding onto each other._

_"Hey! You can't do that!" Cassandra glared at Lionel. "You're gonna get in trouble with my Aunt Enchantra!"_

_"As long as it doesn't actually hurt you, I'm in the clear!" Lionel replied. "Plus, I wouldn't NEED to if you didn't decide to pick on my best friend!"_

_"I would run if I were you." Atticus told the mean girls._

_Cassandra soon looked nervous and ran off with Tiffany and Margo. Lionel and the others had a good laugh, along with the garbage golem._

"And it got better at our graduation..." Lionel added as the flashback also showed a scene from that.

* * *

_Cherry looked very nervous and scared on the Witch School graduation ceremony._

_"Plagiarism is no laughing matter, Cherry," Drell scolded the perky goth. "I know you and I don't get along very well, but that was no reason to cheat your way to graduating, so I'm afraid, you'll have to be my personal intern for the summer to make up for your mistake."_

_"But I didn't cheat!" Cherry cried out. "Honest!"_

_Lionel and Atticus suddenly showed up, as Lionel used a giant boot to kick the door in. "Just a minute!" he exclaimed._

_"Atticus, I told you the grading will be done separately..." Drell scolded._

_"I know, but please, listen... I know Cherry very well," Atticus said. "I know Cassandra is usually tied with me with the best grades in the class, but Cherry would never cheat her way to win, even when she's losing."_

_"Yeah!" Lionel added. "Plus, new evidence has been found!"_

_Drell just glanced at them._

_"Please..." Cherry begged him. "I know it looks bad, but I'm innocent!"_

_"Fine... Whatya got?" Drell asked Atticus and Lionel._

_Lionel pulled out a handful of photographs and put them on the table. "Get a load of this!" he exclaimed._

_Drell adjusted his glasses and sat down to take a look. Cherry bit her manicured nails as she looked scared to death._

_"Relax..." Atticus told Cherry. "I couldn't have done this without Lionel."_

_"You betcha!" Lionel nodded. "We got your back!"_

_Cherry just gulped nervously with the position she was in._

_Drell soon stopped as he sounded more angry than he ever been before. "**CASSANDRA!!!!!!!!!**"_

_"Told you we'd clear your name." Lionel replied. "I believe you have something important to say?"_

_"He means Drell." Atticus replied._

_Cassandra soon came in when she was summoned._

_"Cassandra... Why?" Drell growled._

_"Why what?" Cassandra asked._

_"Why... Did you.. FRAME CHERRY?!" Drell glared._

_"Yeah, I wanna know, too!" Lionel added. "So let's hear it!"_

_"What're you talking about?" Cassandra asked. "I didn't frame Cherry."_

_Drell glared before showing the photographic evidence._

_"I... I... I..." Cassandra's face soon paled._

_Lionel gave a smug smile. "So fess up! Why'd ya do it?"_

_"She tricked me!" Cassandra said, but it sounded made up on the spot. "Cherry put a hypnotism spell on me with her freaky vampire powers!"_

_"Ha!" Atticus smirked. "Cherry couldn't hypnotize a chicken! Oh... Sorry, Cherry." he then said as that sounded kind of mean._

_"No, it's okay, I get it." Cherry said._

_"Besides, I haven't taught her that!" Lionel added._

_"Cherry?" Drell asked behind the girl._

_"Sir?" Cherry replied._

_"May I have a word?" Drell asked._

_"Yes, sir." Cherry said nervously._

_Drell removed his glasses and crossed his arms. "Hypnotize me, I dare you."_

_Cherry took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then opened them, trying to stare him down for a few minutes._

_"It didn't work," Drell replied. "Looks like the verdict is in."_

_Lionel and Atticus high-fived. Cherry soon passed out in the middle of the floor._

_"Oh, come on, I'm not that scary!" Drell said, putting his glasses back on and held out his hand for her. She got to her feet._

_"She's innocent, she's in the clear, she's gonna graduate with us!" Lionel laughed gleefully as he grabbed Atticus and began tango-dancing with him while vocalizing._

_Atticus's eyes widened from that._

_"Oh, guys... You're the best." Cherry soon hugged the two, not exactly smiling, but her tone was grateful for them._

_"Hey, anything to help my best pals!" Lionel replied. "Now let's get to our graduation!"_

_They soon walked off._

_"Ah, ah, ah," Drell said as he kept Cassandra from leaving. "You may be Enchantra's niece, but I'd like a word with you this summer, young witch."_

_Lionel waved with a smirk. "You enjoy your summer, Cassandra. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he snickered._

_Cassandra soon yelled out as her summer vacation before college was ruined._

* * *

The others soon laughed in present day as that was a fond memory.

"Ah, that was FUN." Lionel smiled.

"I wasn't that scared though." Cherry smiled sheepishly.

"Whatever you say," Lionel replied with a smile. "I knew we'd get you out if it somehow."

"If... I could interrupt... We've gotta catch that Bernie Alan guy." Atticus said to them.

"I thought we were just killing time during the chase scene while we were trying to catch him." Lionel replied.

"Ah, Lionel, you and your shortcuts." Atticus smiled.

"Said the guy who got sucked into Crash Bandicoot with me and tried to snap his fingers to solve the problem in ten seconds." Cherry retorted.

Lionel snickered at that.

"...I'll ignore that." Atticus muttered to himself.

"You try your best," Lionel shrugged. "Besides, these Benny Hill chases can get boring after seeing them so much."

Cherry soon kicked her boombox to make the music stop. "Left the background music on." she then muttered.

"Ah, yes," Lionel replied. "Now let's get that guy."

"Come on then, let's go!" Atticus said. "Someone should try to get Mr. van Ghoul's 'Scare Package' though."

"Whatever you say, Nancy." Lionel snickered.

"Hey!" Atticus pouted.

"Sorry, Atty," Cherry said. "Guess it rubbed off on him."

"Nothing happened between me and Miss Drew!" Atticus then said. "We just solved a mystery together!"

"We know, bro, I'm just joshing ya!" Lionel smirked.

"Hm..." Atticus rolled his eyes. "I wonder about you guys sometimes."

Lionel shrugged. "Don't we have a package to find?" he asked. "So let's get finding!"

"Next we get a montage?" Cherry asked.

"Uhhh...." Atticus blinked.

"I don't want one either." Cherry said.

"Good, so let's just get going!" Lionel replied.

They all soon dashed off to do what they needed to do.


	5. Chapter 5

"Maybe the Post Office has the package?" Cherry suggested.

"But of course!" Vincent gasped. "The Dead Letter Office goes in, but it never comes out!" he then let out an evil laugh.

"Ha!" Lionel snorted. "Dead Letter!"

"We should split up." Cherry then suggested.

"Alright." Lionel replied.

Everyone soon split up with Atticus and Mo going with Fred and Velma.

"Hello?" Fred called out as he rang the bell.

"Deserted," Velma remarked. "Just like the rest of the village."

"Shoot..." Atticus grumbled. "So nobody's here."

"Looks like Asmodeus got here first." Fred shrugged.

"Maybe..." Velma said and looked to the Dead Letter Office door and went behind the counter. "Come on."

And so they went inside. Mo soon moved inside in her own way, acting more or less like a female version of Aladdin.

"Are you done?" Atticus smirked.

"Gotta keep, One jump ahead of the breadline, One swing ahead of the sword, I steal only what I can't afford, And that's everything!~" Mo sang for no reason. "One jump ahead of the lawmen, That's all, and that's no joke, These guys don't appreciate I'm broke~"

Atticus snickered at that.

"I can take a hint, I can take a fact," Mo smiled to him. "As long as I'm with my Sweet Baboo!~"

Atticus blushed from the nickname. They soon came into the backroom to do a little exploring.

"See anything in there?" asked Fred.

"Nothing useful yet..." Mo said. "This is kinda spooky being back here."

"No kidding. The place is empty." added Atticus.

Someone seemed to watch them from behind the shadows.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others crept up behind Bernie was he was looking at his map.

"He looks lost." Daphne commented.

"I don't fully understand what we're doing," Vincent remarked. "Is this all because of a bounced check?"

"No chance!" Lionel replied. "Gotta be a reason for this."

"I think he knows something we don't." Daphne commented.

"Why don't we just ask him?" Vincent suggested.

"Uh... I don't think it'll be as simple as that..." Cherry said.

"Is it ever?" Lionel asked.

"Never for me anyway." Cherry replied.

"Might as well try." Scrappy replied.

"Unless..." Scooby began.

"Unless what, Scooby?" Cherry asked the dog.

Scooby soon made gestures as a suggestion to show them what he meant.

"Hey! That's right!" Shaggy smiled as he came up to the wizard. "Vincent, old buddy, why don't you cast an old truth telling spell on him? That oughta give us some answers!"

"Yeah! Maybe you need a power boost!" Lionel suggested.

"Right! Of course..." Vincent replied. "Um... Let me see..." He soon stopped himself as he seemed to be struggling someway.

"Still no powers? That means Asmodeus must be here..." Lionel replied.

There was soon a strange sound.

"It's him!" Cherry panicked. "Duck and cover!"

Everyone ducked down.

"Oh, like, that's just Scooby's stomach," Shaggy smiled. "He hasn't eaten anything in over seven minutes!"

Scooby soon licked his lips in hunger.

Lionel face-palmed. "Oh, good grief..."

The growling soon got louder.

"I-I-It's okay, Cherry, you don't need to be scared," Cherry told herself. "You fear nothing."

"That's the spirit!" Lionel beamed. "I got your back!"

The growling soon got louder which scared Shaggy and Scooby as everyone looked around for the sound.

"Maybe that was MY stomach?" Cherry said nervously.

Lionel checked. "Hmm...maybe."

"Please..." Cherry begged.'

"We're baaaack!" Two voices called out.

"Oh, NO!" Lionel groused. "Wait...who is it?"

Weerd and Bogel soon came out.

"That's who." Cherry groaned.

"But how'd they get outta Mo's vacuum?" Lionel wondered.

"Must've happened off-screen." Cherry smirked.

"Darn..." Lionel replied. "Well, let's deal with them now."

"Come on then." Cherry replied.

"Be careful," Vincent said. "I know they're harmless compared to the other ghosts you guys faced with Flim-Flam, but you never know."

"We got it." Lionel replied.

"Time to bust some ghosts." Cherry smirked a bit darkly.

"Yeah, upside the head!" Lionel added.

"Like, run!" Shaggy cried out.

"You guys run," Cherry rolled her eyes. "We'll handle this."

"Yeah," Lionel replied. "Let's kick some ecto-butt!"

Cherry and Lionel soon charged for Weerd and Bogel.

"You guys are really bringing out the beast in me." Cherry told the ghosts.

"And when the beast comes out," Lionel replied as he turned into his monster form. "THEY DON'T PLAY NICE!!!"

"You kids aren't so tough," Weerd glared. "We could take you on if we really wanted to."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure," Cherry smirked, crossing her arms. "A lot has changed since our last meeting, boys."

"And we're bigger, stronger, and HELLA MEANER!!" Lionel added.

The two ghosts just laughed at them.

"Comedians, huh?" Cherry smirked as she seemed to turn into a snake. "You might give me a hisssssy fit!" she then looked down and gasped. "Gah! What did I just do?!"

"You unlocked your hidden power!" Lionel exclaimed. "That's brilliant!"

"My hidden power is animal shape-shifting?" Cherry asked before turning back to normal briefly.

"Well, ONE of them," Lionel replied. "My power boost helped bring that out."

"Hmm... This is interesting..." Cherry smirked.

"Blah, blah, you two gonna kiss now?" Weerd laughed at them.

"Sure, AFTER WE BEAT YOU INTO DUST!" Lionel remarked as he slashed him with his claws.

"Hm... Reminds me of Wolverine." Cherry commented.

"Alright, you try something!" Lionel suggested.

"Hmm..." Cherry paused in thought to see what she could do.

"That guy is so annoying." Bogel muttered about Lionel.

"Look who's talking!" Lionel remarked. "You two are like mosquitoes!!"

"WHAT?!" Bogel and Weerd glared.

Cherry soon tried something, but the two ghosts soon ran after her. "Uh-oh!" she then panicked.

* * *

The ghosts came to pounce on her, but then somehow, Cherry seemed to shrink herself without getting emotionally upset and soon ran off as the two clonked into each other and fell on the ground.

"Whoa, you shrank!" Lionel exclaimed. "That's awesome!"

"That usually only happens when my self-esteem gets crushed." Cherry commented.

"Huh..." Lionel replied as he kneeled to look at her. "I dunno how that coulda happened here..."

Cherry soon grew in size and they squashed against each other. "Sorry about that." she then said bashfully.

"Eh, it's no problem." Lionel replied.

"How did you do that?" Weerd glared to Cherry.

"I-I... I don't know... It just happened!" Cherry replied.

"It won't matter in a few minutes, cuz you two are toast!" Lionel exclaimed.

Weerd and Bogel soon laughed.

"All right, enough of this!" Cherry glared as she came to pound them. "Time for me to put my superhero training into good use!"

"Yeah, that's the way!" Lionel whooped before conjuring up a Proton Pack and ghost trap device.

"Ooh, that's a good one." Cherry chuckled.

Weerd and Bogel looked to each other before they soon panicked.

"Time to light 'em up!" Lionel remarked before firing the proton ray at the two, pinning them in place.

Weerd and Bogel yelled out from that.

"You're dead! ...Again!" Cherry glared to the two ghosts.

"See you in the Ghost Zone!" Lionel remarked as he took the trap and threw it at them before Cherry stepped on the pedal.

Weerd and Bogel yelled out as they were taken away.

"I'm sure Danny Phantom would enjoy your company." Cherry smirked.

"Or NOT!" Lionel smirked as the two ghosts got sucked into the trap.

Weerd and Bogel yelled out in defeat.

Cherry yawned slightly before smirking. "They make it so easy... Like riffing the Powerpuff Girls reboot."

"Yup-yup-yup!" Lionel replied as he snapped his fingers, poofing the trap, and ghosts inside it, away.

Cherry soon sat down in the snow and took a deep breath. "Now I need to sit down for a minute..." she then said in a slight daze.

Lionel put her on his back. "That's a sound idea," he replied.

"Cherry... Lionel... Are you two all right?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, we're cool." Cherry smiled to him.

"Right as rain!" Lionel added.

"Thank ghoulness you're both okay," Vincent said. "Cherry, you seem different right now, but I can't place it."

"That...would be her newfound power!" Lionel replied.

"A newfound power?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know what really happened," Cherry said. "Well, Lionel helped me for one."

"Yeah, that's a long story," Lionel explained. "Basically, giving her some of my power boosted her own!"

"Interesting," Vincent said. "I'm glad you're both safe though. You and Flim-Flam were always like the children I never had."

"Speaking of which, I wonder what happened to that dude." Lionel replied.

"He shouldn't be too far off," Vincent said. "I see him occasionally."

"Here's hoping," replied Lionel. "Maybe he's still around somewhere."

"I'm sure he is," Vincent replied. "I get stressed out enough whenever he causes trouble for anyone."

* * *

Back with the others, they were still looking through the boxes, but didn't seem to have much luck in finding what they were looking for.

"I don't think we'll ever finish checking all these labels!" Velma complained.

"We just need to keep going." Mo replied.

"Hey, come on, Velma, don't give up, you can do it!" Fred encouraged. "Velma! Velma! Velma!"

"Are you a cheerleader now?" Atticus asked him.

"Please stop that, or else I'll be forced to hurt you." Mo replied.

"You're right," Fred sighed in slight depression. "I don't know what my role is anymore."

"Oh, good grief." Atticus sighed.

They soon heard a box fall.

"What was that?!" Mo soon glared, getting into a defensive pose.

"Keep your guard up, people!" Atticus advised. "Maybe it's a ghost."

"I'll go check it out." Fred suggested.

"Wait," Velma said. "It feels like a trap."

"Or a ghost." Atticus added.

"Atticus." Velma sighed.

"I will NOT have this conversation, Velma." Atticus replied sharply.

"Velma, I think I'd know if I was walking into a..." Fred started as he approached....until he found himself caught in a net. "Oh."

"Gotcha!" said a voice from behind the boxes.

"Oh, Fred..." Atticus sighed.

"All right, what's going on here?" Mo demanded. "Show yourself. I have a knife."

"What's going on here is that I'm the one asking the questions around here, trespassers!" The voice retorted.

The source of the voice stepped out, revealing himself to be a teenager with dark hair, tan skin, and a banana-yellow jacket with gray sweatpants.

"We wanna talk with you about something." Mo said to him.

The boy glanced to them, wondering what that could mean, but gave them a chance.

* * *

They soon came to the main room after getting Fred down from the net.

"Not sure why you didn't just check the package registry first," The teen boy smirked. "Seems more efficient, but what do I know?"

"Looks like Shaggy's package was here...until today." Mo read from the registry.

"This morning?" Fred groaned. "I can't believe that we missed it!"

"Tell me about it!" Atticus complained. "Now how're we supposed to find that Chest of Demons?"

"Chest of Demons?" The boy asked in disbelief.

"Um... Yeah?" Mo replied. "You ever hear of it?"

"Course I have!" The boy replied with a grin. "Follow me!" he headed off, and the others followed behind.

The others looked to each other and soon went to go after him.

Meanwhile, the others went back to exploring after Weerd and Bogel were disposed of.

"Okay... There must be a way around this..." Cherry said. "The Chest of Demons can't be far."

"I hope it isn't," Lionel replied. "Otherwise we're up shit creek without a paddle."

"There's a temple not too far off from here," Scrappy said. "Maybe check that?"

"Ooh, good thinking," Lionel nodded. "Let's go for it!"

They soon went into the temple to check it out for anything suspicious.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were with the boy as he led them. "Okay, you wanted your Chest of Demons?" he asked. "Alright...get ready to enter the Realm of Darkness!"

The store sign read "Realm of Darkness: Mystical Gifts & Postcards".

"Could we just go in?" Fred shivered. "I'm freezing!"

The teen boy smiled as he let them inside and shut the door behind them as it seemed to be almost like a gift shop.

"Is that the Chest of Demons?" Fred asked, seeing the box.

"That has to be it... Right?" Atticus guessed.

"At least it's still closed." Mo sighed in relief.

"Oh, Mo, you're not starting to believe in this nonsense, are you?" Velma sighed as she went over to open up the chest.

Mo gave a deadpan gaze in reply to that.

Atticus yelped. "Don't open it! Did you not hear what Vincent said?!" he asked.

"You guys, it's just a box." Velma told them.

Atticus and Mo held onto each other frantically as Velma began to open the box. And as it opened....all that came out was the hiss of dry ice.

"See?" Velma replied. "Just an empty old---"

But then a pillar of light shot from the box. Velma yelped and jumped for cover.

"Whaaaat the...?" Atticus muttered nervously.

The boy walked over calmly, and reached in, pulling out....a soda can. "Primo!" he exclaimed. "Extra-fortified to keep your cold stuff cold and your hot stuff hot!"

"Primo?" Mo asked.

"Eh, I picked it up from somebody." The boy smiled innocently.

"Huh. It's just a plain old cooler." Velma soon noticed.

"So it is..." Atticus replied.

"Oh, well, if you're looking for something fancier, we've got it all!" The teen boy smiled before pulling back a curtain.

There was plenty of merchandise resembling the Chest of Demons.

"We got coolers, lunchboxes, phone chargers: you name it, we got it!" The boy explained. "And we owe it all to the relic that made this place the tourism capital of the Himalayas! These prices are SO low, they're demonic!"

The others glanced at him.

"Come on, guys." Velma groaned.

"Uh, I can probably cut you a deal if you buy four?" The teen boy suggested as he tried to keep them from leaving. "Or three? ...Two!"

"Have you ever sold one?" asked Mo.

"Once...a long time ago..." The boy replied, getting nostalgic.

"Um, sorry, kid, but we're looking for the REAL Chest of Demons if you don't mind." Atticus said to him.

"The REAL one? It's up at the temple...or it used to be," The boy replied. "But you guys wouldn't wanna go there unless you were ghost hunters."

"Well, I don't hunt ghosts all the time, but Fred and Velma here do." Atticus smiled.

"I might know a thing or two myself, especially with Atticus." Mo then smirked.

The boy grinned. "Boffo! Then you guys are just the right people for this!" he replied as he opened a locked door.

Atticus and Mo looked to each other.

"This kid kinda talks like Lionel." Mo whispered to her boyfriend.

"Yeah," Atticus nodded. "And it hardly seems like a coincidence."

"I'm talking about ghosts! I'm talking about goblins and geeks galore!" The teen boy replied as he spun Velma around before catching her in his arm. "To fight off fiends and freaks and more! You need a monster weapons store! A laser-guided harpoon gun will chase down and be done! This silver bullet cannon, yes, stopping werewolves at success!"

Velma looked a bit flustered from that.

"A garlic bomb perfected at speed will finish off a vampire guaranteed!" The teen boy continued, taking out a small container of Drac B Gone. "So monster hunters, come on down, and you'll soon be saying that you found the lowest rates around! Here at Flimmy's Awesome Town!" he then jumped down before sliding into them on his knees.

Atticus and Mo lightly applauded, though Fred and Velma just glared down at him.

"Guess you haven't seen our commercial?" The boy replied as he got up.

"Nope, but you've got some terrific rhymes." Fred replied.

"Well, I thought it was nice." Mo said to the boy.

"Thanks, but we'll be going now." replied Velma.

Fred soon looked over to see his scooter. "Whoa, neat!" he then smiled.

"Give her a test run," The strange boy smiled back to Fred. "You can drive a stick, right?"

Fred looked unsure.

"Just kidding, it practically drives itself!" The boy replied.

Fred yelped as he was driving the scooter.

"So, what can I interest you guys in?" The boy asked.

"Uh, maybe Pandora's Lunchbox?" Atticus smirked, borrowing a bit of snark from Cherry since she wasn't here right now.

"Sorry, we got that on back order." The boy replied.

"Nothing." remarked Velma.

"She doesn't believe in ghosts." Mo then added with a smirk.

"Even though two of them almost killed us." Atticus replied.

"C'mon, there HAS to be something you're interested in here!" The boy replied.

"You're a good salesman, but not THAT good," remarked Velma. "We believe in facts, not fantasy, right, Fred?" She then turned to see that Fred had crashed the mobile scooter, holding its detached handlebars.

Atticus winced a bit for Fred's sake. "You all right?!" he then called out.

"I'm okay..." Fred said weakly. "What's going on...?"

"I said we're leaving!" Velma said, dragging him out.

"Wait, I just wanted to say that it's pretty dangerous going out at night with how hectic the weather gets--" The boy continued, but Velma had pulled the others out and shut the door behind them.

The others soon came outside together.

"Can you believe that guy?" Velma huffed.

"No kidding," Fred replied. "His rhymes were amazing!"

"What's your name?" Atticus smiled. "I'm Atticus, and this is Mo."

"My name is Flim-Flam." The boy replied. 

"Oh....Daphne mentioned you earlier!" Mo replied. "So you were the little huckster she was talking about!"

"Hey, I'm not little." Flim-Flam smirked playfully.

"Well, anyway, it's nice to meet you, Flim-Flam." Atticus replied. 

"Same here, man!" Flim-Flam replied as they shook hands.

Atticus smiled.

"Whoa, that's quite a grip you got there." Flim-Flim remarked. 

"Well, there is something I'm interested in." Velma said.

"Yeah?" The boy asked.

"SCIENCE!" Velma told him.

"And yet Cherry was the one in denial about the Loch-Ness Monster while Velma believed in it when we visited Scotland." Atticus muttered to himself.

"And between the souvenir shop, and the monster store, he's got two jobs!" Fred continued until he looked a little unhappy. "I don't even have one anymore."

"Whaddyou mean?" asked Velma.

"Daphne's the leader, Shaggy's the pilot, Scooby sniffs out clues AND serves cold drinks, and you're the token skeptic!" Fred explained. "I can't even do background hi-jinks right..."

"Oh, Fred..." Atticus sighed. "Don't think like that."

"Well, at least you're honest," Velma shrugged. "Unlike that salesman back there."

"I dunno. He seemed pretty fun," Atticus replied. "Plus, the way he talked almost reminded me of Lionel. You don't suppose he might know him?"

"He has to somewhat, right?" Mo said to him. "I mean, who else really talks like that?"

"I doubt it's a coincidence," Atticus replied. "Mo and I are gonna head back and investigate."

"You sure the ghosts won't bother you?" Velma smirked.

"Velma, don't be a bit." Mo glared.

"Yeah. There's being smart, and then there's being a smart-ass," Atticus replied. "So quit it."

"Selling the same story about things lurking in the dark, trying to nab us," Velma continued to rant. "Let me tell you, if something's trying to nab us; I'm pretty sure we--" Before she could finish her sentence, something grabbed her in the air, leaving her glasses on the ground.

"Watch out for that ski lift!" Mo called up. "Ah, I probably should've said something earlier..."

"Well, why didn't you?" Atticus asked.

"I dunno." Mo shrugged bashfully.

Fred picked up the glasses. "Weird...I wonder what could have happened to Vel--YOIK!" he yelped as he got swept up by the ski lift as well.

"Look out for the ski lift." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Might as well go back and ask the kid." Mo replied.

"Come on, let's go see him." Atticus said.

They soon walked off together to see the mysterious kid as he was working.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, with the other group....

"Pretty dark in here..." Cherry commented. "Better get some lights for you guys who can't see well in the dark."

"I got it!" Lionel replied as he made some more flashlights.

"I knew that was gonna happen." Cherry smirked to herself.

"Relax, Scooby Doo," Shaggy soothed as he pet his best friend on the head. "We're still alive."

"Are you sure, Raggy?" Scooby whimpered nervously.

"Couldn't be talking if we weren't alive, now COULD we?" Lionel retorted.

They soon saw a gust of wind which made Shaggy and Scooby hold each other, shivering.

"Relax, guys, it's just wind, it won't hurt you." Cherry reassured them.

"How very lucky the door gave way," stated Vincent. "That avalanche could've frozen us."

"We're completely sealed in." added Daphne.

"Like, how're we supposed to get out of here?" Shaggy asked.

"No worries, just stay close." Cherry said.

"Cherry's right," Daphne added. "Places like this are always filled with booby traps."

"Read ya loud and clear!" Lionel nodded as he followed behind.

"And of course Danger Prone Daphne is a perfect help." Cherry smirked playfully.

"Cherry." Daphne rolled her eyes playfully from that.

"Daphne." Cherry smirked.

"Names!" Lionel replied as they went into the temple. 

The group looked around, seeing that it had no roof at all.

"I don't suppose anyone has a rope?" Vincent asked.

"I think I got one here somewhere...." Lionel replied as he rummaged through his bag.

"What's that?" Vincent asked.

"His bag of holding." Cherry smirked.

Lionel then pulled out a grappling hook. "Bingo! Here we go!" he replied.

Daphne noticed something nearby and went to check it out. "Strange...somebody left this candle burning here..."

"I wonder why?" asked Scrappy.

"So somebody left a candle burning, big deal," Shaggy shrugged. "CANDLE! WHO LIT THAT CANDLE?!" he then panicked.

"Calm down, this isn't gonna be like that Hocus Pocus movie." Cherry stopped him.

"I've got three guesses." replied Daphne.

"And I'LL GIVE YOU ONE!!" laughed a familiar fiendish voice from above...Asmodeus!

"Back for Round 2!" Lionel snapped.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped as the demon was on the rooftop before flying down.

Asmodeus laughed as he soon began to throw his dark spheres at them and they soon scattered away to avoid being hit. He flew towards a part of the temple and lifted it up, and flew inside, leaving a piece of paper behind as he left. Daphne managed to slide under and hold the door open with a branch, and the others followed her in before the door slammed shut.

Cherry panted a bit from all that exercise. "Everyone... Okay...?"

"Well, pretty much." Scrappy replied.

"That's... Good..." Cherry panted.

"Cherry, no offense, but you could use a little more exercise." Scrappy said.

"So... I've... Heard..." Cherry replied.

"Hey, she gets plenty." Lionel replied with a wheeze.

"Guys, look." Daphne said as she had a paper.

"What is it?" Vincent asked Daphne.

"It's the Chest of Demons!" Shaggy gasped as he rushed over to take a look at the paper. "Like, Asmodeus has it!"

Cherry took the paper to see an ad on the back. "There's a sale at Hot Topic!" she then gasped.

"And we'll deal with that LATER," Lionel replied. "Right now we have to get the chest back!"

Scooby then ran into all of them by accident and they soon crashed into each other.

"Of course..." Cherry muffled.

Lionel got everyone out of the pile and stood them all up. "There we go...now let's get the chest back!" he sighed.

Cherry adjusted her glasses before looking over. "Right, let's do that." she then agreed.

"Come on, gang!" Daphne proclaimed before sighing to herself. "I'm gonna miss this."

And so they headed off into the temple, proceeding a montage where they tried to reclaim the Chest of Demons from Asmodeus, only for him to take it back on several occasions. This went back and forth for at least 12 minutes.

"Ooh, I oughta sock him!" Scrappy glared at Asmodeus.

"You're not the only one," Lionel replied. "But we'll have to trick him somehow."

"Uh... Um... Uh... A Trojan Chest?" Cherry suggested.

"Perhaps later," Lionel replied. "This is a temple, right? And you'd expect to see monks at a temple....so...." he then began whispering his plan to the group.

The others listened closely as that sounded fair enough.

"Hm... That might just do it." Cherry smirked.

"Okay, so let's go for it!" Lionel replied.

Later, Asmodeus was stalking around the temple until he heard a large bell chiming. Turning, he saw a group of monks in robes and hats, sitting near a wall full of statues and lit candles.

"Namaste, bub." Lionel stated calmly.

Asdomeus looked at him in confusion.

"You're just in time for the complimentary hour of light meditation, Brother," Shaggy smiled before running up behind Asmodeus and pushed him onto a pillow. "Let me relieve you of your burden." he then tried to take the chest.

Asmodeus soon roared right in his face as he held the chest in his clutches.

"Oh, I see someone has issues with parting with his possessions... Remember, you own your possessions, they do not own you..." Cherry replied, trying to sound wise and ancient, almost like Yoda.

"The first step to achieve ultimate zen is to let go of all earthly possessions...." Lionel replied. "So let go already, and you will achieve total zen, and with it ultimate power."

"Who are you...?" Asmodeus growled.

"Weeeeee're the monks~" Cherry soon sang in a Weird Al voice. "Welcome to our abbey, The best in the domain, The order of our Father, Of perpetual refrain, And we're the monks, Hey, hey, we're the monks!, Come in if you are weary, There's food if you would dine, Plus 31 varieties, Of sacramental wine, And we're the monks~"

"And that's our basic rundown!" Lionel added. "Also, don't mind Brother Scoobert, he's reserved here a ten year vow of silence."

"I am?" Scooby soon asked.

"Well, he was," Shaggy nudged Scooby before he went to sit down beside the demon to demonstrate some meditation. "Better restart that clock, old buddy, old pal. All right, first, you'll need to pretzel your legs like a lotus, and no, I don't know what a lotus is, but who doesn't love a good pretzel, am I right? Man, I love pretzels!" he then began to meditate on his own.

Asmodeus looked to them and soon put the chest down so that he could meditate with them. Lionel smirked as they all began to meditate. Scrappy soon came over and came to take the chest once Asmodeus was distracted. And the group continued meditating as Scrappy snuck away with the chest. The others soon saw that and snuck away with Scrappy, though Asmodeus was still meditating.

"And now, you've officially unlocked infinite gullibility," Lionel snickered under his breath. "Thanks, and have a boffo day!"

"Namaste! Namaste! Nama-Stay away from you as possibly-ay!" Shaggy called out as he soon ran off with Scooby, ditching their monk disguises.

"Demon King? More like Duke of Dimwits!" Scrappy snickered.

Asmodeus soon realized he was tricked and came right after them.

"Sorry, all sales are final!" Lionel replied. "You want it back? Too bad!"

"You can't catch meeee~" Cherry smirked.

"So nyah-nyah!" Scrappy added.

They soon kept running to go to a safe spot.

"What now?" Scrappy asked.

"I dunno, bury it?" Cherry shrugged.

"Or at least get it as far from him as possible...so we can trap him in it!" Lionel replied.

"Does that mean we have to keep running?" Cherry groaned.

"Only if you're opposed to a piggyback ride." Lionel replied.

Cherry soon jumped on his back suddenly. Scrappy snickered as that was kind of funny.

"And now...we go!" Lionel declared. "To set a trap for Asmodeus! Now we're just going to need a very good lookalike of the Chest to fool him. Wonder if Mo and Atticus have found anything?"

"Ah, I'm sure Nancy's uncovered something by now." Cherry replied.

Meanwhile...

"Buddy? Kid? Whatever your name is? Hello?" Mo called out.

"Where are you, man?" asked Atticus.

The boy looked over.

"Hey!" Atticus called out.

"Oh, hey there, back for more, huh?" The boy smirked.

"Sure, but we were wondering where you heard all those speech mannerisms you dropped before." Mo explained.

"Ah, you mean 'boffo' and 'primo'?" The boy smiled.

"Yes!" Atticus and Mo replied.

"Ah... An old friend taught me," The boy smiled. "Haven't seen him in quite sometime."

"Old friend, huh?" Mo asked. "What would his name happen to be?"

"He says his real name is 'unpronounceable', but to call him Lionel." The boy chuckled.

Atticus and Mo looked at each other in realization. "That clinches it." they replied.

"Pardon?" The boy replied.

"You know Lionel," Atticus said. "He's our friend."

"Is that right?" The boy asked. "Hm... Well, I guess you know where he's been then. I feel like I haven't seen him in years."

"What a coincidence," Mo replied. "He and the others are up at that old temple."

"He's here?" The boy asked before smirking. "Is he still with Cherry?"

"Are you kidding?" Atticus beamed. "Cherry's my best friend!"

"No way!" The boy replied. "This is just too good to be true!"

"What's your name?" Atticus smiled. "I'm Atticus, and this is Mo."

"My name is Flim-Flam." The boy replied. 

"Oh....Daphne mentioned you earlier!" Mo replied. "So you were the little huckster she was talking about!"

"Hey, I'm not little." Flim-Flam smirked playfully.

"Well, anyway, it's nice to meet you, Flim-Flam." Atticus replied. 

"Same here, man!" Flim-Flam replied as they shook hands.

Atticus smiled.

"Whoa, that's quite a grip you got there." Flim-Flim remarked. 

"Thanks!" Atticus replied.

"You must be Atticus alright," Flim-Flam said. "Cherry often said she wished you were there against some bigger and stronger foes, but she managed okay."

"Yup, that's definitely Cherry." Atticus replied.

"You two sound close." Flim-Flam said.

"She's like a sister to me." Atticus smiled.

"That makes sense," Flim-Flam replied. "She did mention some of the adventures she and Lionel had with you and Mo."

"So, you're the famous Flim-Flam," Mo said. "Funny, you're taller than I pictured."

"I got older!" Flim-Flam replied.

"I see," Mo chuckled. "Well, good to meet you though."

"Same here." Flim-Flam agreed.

"So, Cherry and Lionel are here too, you wanna see them?" Atticus asked. "I think they'd be happy to see you."

"Well... I suppose I could." Flim-Flam replied.

"Sweet!" Mo replied. "I figure I'll call them and tell them they're in for a surprise." 

"Well, okay." Flim-Flam smiled.

"Hopefully I get some reception." Mo said as she took out her phone. She dialed Cherry's number and waited for a response...

Cherry was soon hiding from Asmodeus as he went after the others for the chest, then felt her phone going off. "You people call at the worst times!" she complained.

"I got it." Lionel replied.

Cherry handed over her phone.

"Cherry can't talk now, can I take a message?" Lionel asked, answering her phone for her.

"Just that there's a surprise for you guys I wanna share with you." Mo's voice replied.

"Surprise, eh?" Lionel asked. "Well, here's hoping we live long enough to see it. In the meantime, I've got an idea to distract Asmodeus for enough time to regroup. Name your location and we'll be there in a few minutes. I have a plan!"

"A plan?" Mo smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

"Hurry up!" Cherry called out.

"Well, where are you?" Lionel asked.

"We're at the Chest of Demons Pawn Shop." Mo told Lionel and Cherry.

"Pawn...Shop...got it!" Lionel whispered. "We'll meet up in 15. Later!"

"See ya, guys!" Mo replied before hanging up once it was set.

"Right then," Lionel stated. "I just cast an illusion spell to make Asmodeus think that we've just gone somewhere else in the temple. We have ample time to get to the ski lift and make our way to the meeting place."

"Try anything!" Cherry cried out to him.

"Alrighty then." Lionel replied before concentrating his power, and in a bright flash of light, the group had vanished.

Cherry's eyes popped from the bright light, but she handled it alright.

"Adventure!" Scrappy proclaimed.

Suddenly, they reappeared at the top of the ski lift.

"There..." Lionel exhaled. "That should keep Asmodeus at bay for two hours."

"You're amazing." Scrappy smiled to Lionel.

"You should be a Vegas magician." Cherry added with a smirk.

"Maybe if I get bored, sure," Lionel replied. "But...is it just me, or do I see two other people up here with us?"

"If it's those ghosts again, I swear..." Cherry groaned.

"No...these shapes look like people!" Daphne replied.

And out of the haze stepped Fred and Velma. But Velma was missing her glasses.

"Man... Too bad I don't have telescopic vision." Cherry sighed.

"Not YET, at least," Lionel replied. "My powers are in a state of constant progression, so you'll probably get that sometime soon."

"Velma! Fred! What're you two doing up here?" asked Daphne.

"Daphne?! Is that you?" Fred called out.

"Yeah, it's me!" Daphne called back. "What's going on?"

"How'd you get down there?" Fred asked her.

"I teleported us out," Lionel explained. "How did you two get up here?"

"I don't know!" Fred replied.

"Potatoes?" Cherry smirked.

Lionel just shrugged. "Whatever."

"And like, what happened to your glasses?" asked Shaggy.

"I don't need them!" Velma smiled. "I see everything clearly now! Yes... Everything..."

Lionel glanced over to Shaggy and Daphne. "She's lost her mind." he muttered.

"Like, I was worried about that." Shaggy replied.

Scooby soon waved his paw in front of Velma's face, but she didn't react.

"Say, where's Vincent?" asked Fred.

"I thought he was with us when I zapped us out!" Lionel replied.

"We have to do something," Cherry said. "We gotta--"

"No, Cherry, it's over," Daphne cut her off. "The doors and windows are frozen shut. Even if we were able to melt the ice down, by the time we'd make it to the chest, it would already be opened..." she then concluded with a sigh. "Maybe the Sheriff was right... We're out of our debt."

"Uh, guys?" asked Lionel.

"Because of some frozen doors?" Fred replied. "Come on! We've fought harder things than this!"

"No, Daphne's onto something," Velma remarked. "I mean, what's the point? Ghosts exist, and they're about to take over the Earth! There's nothing we can do about it."

"Guys?" Lionel asked, a little louder.

"Yeah, like, we're pretty good against guys in rubber masks, but when the monsters are real..." Shaggy added before shaking his head.

"We're just not equipped." Daphne frowned.

Lionel glanced at the camera, then took out a megaphone. "GUYS!!!!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and as loudly as he could.

The others flinched from that.

"Heeey... You don't have to yell... We're right here." Shaggy told him. 

"Sorry, nobody was paying attention." Lionel explained.

"Heh... Sorry about that, old buddy, old pal." Shaggy smiled nervously.

"What's up, Lionel?" Cherry asked. 

"Asmodeus doesn't HAVE the chest," Lionel explained as he reached into his bag and pulled it out. "What he has is a decoy. I've got the genuine article!"

"Of course! I knew it all along!" Cherry said with a lot of pride. 

"Since I love you so much, I'll choose to believe that," Lionel replied. "Now listen up. I have a plan to lure Asmodeus to his doom, and Mo and Atticus are gonna help us out! Just need to get to that place they mentioned: Realm of Darkness Mystical Gifts and Postcards."

"That shouldn't be too hard, right?" Velma asked him. 

"Right," Lionel nodded. "All we need is about a half hour...and a lotta luck."

"I just hope this works." Cherry said.

"Believe me....it'll work," Lionel replied. "If there's one thing Asmodeus wants other than spreading misery across the universe, it's to get his mitts on the Chest."

"Fair enough," Cherry said. "I just hope we can dodge his nightmare powers... I'd shudder to imagine what would happen if Shaggy and Scooby got hit by it."

"Those two? They're already living their worst nightmare every hour of every day!" Lionel replied.

"So it wouldn't effect them?" Cherry smiled sheepishly.

"Basically, no. And if it DID, they wouldn't even notice." Lionel replied.

"Man, I used to be so smart, I don't know what happened." Cherry sulked a bit.

"Hey, it's alright," Lionel replied. "You're better than you think you are."

"I guess I'm just a little out of practice." Cherry said.

"Hey, fair enough," Lionel replied. "You're not the only one."

Cherry gave a small smile before sighing, though she looked around.

"Hey, guys," Scrappy spoke up. "Anyone see Vincent?"

"He must still be in there, distracting Asmodeus!" Shaggy replied.

"Oh, no!" Atticus gasped.

Something green soon glowed from Cherry's backpack and she took it to open it up to see what was going on before gasping once she saw who was on the other end. "Vincent!"

"Cherry, you're safe," Vincent said on the other end. "It worked!"

"Sure it did," Lionel replied. "But what are you doing?"

"Listen! I don't have much time," Vincent told them. "I'm just calling to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?!" Scooby frowned.

"Yes, Scooby, you kids need to run," Vincent said. "This is between Asmodeus and me now as it should always have been."

"You don't understand: WE HAVE THE CHEST!" Lionel exclaimed. "That means he'll be coming after us, too."

"You have it?!" Vincent replied. "What does Asmodeus have then?!"

Cherry grinned nervously. "A fraud?"

"I may have switched his with a phony dupe to lure him into a final showdown." Lionel explained.

"You're not mad, are you?" Cherry smiled nervously.

"I wish I had that knowledge beforehand." Vincent replied.

"Well, get outta there," Lionel told him. "We got a plan!"

"I'll try something," Vincent said. "I feel like something's blocking my magic."

"Trying is better than quitting." Cherry suggested.

"Good luck," Lionel nodded. "We'll meet you at the Realm of Darkness Mystical Gifts and Postcards at the bottom of the Ski Lift."

"Thank you, I will really need it." Vincent said before he signed off.

"Okay, everyone...let's roll." Lionel replied firmly.

Everyone else soon looked determined.

"For Vincent!" Scrappy cried out. "And for the Chest of Demons!"

"Yeah!" The group cheered. "Let's do this!"

"Let's go!" Cherry told the others.

The group nodded, and they headed off to the gift shop.


	7. Chapter 7

Atticus was sitting on a counter, kicking his feet back and forth as he waited with Mo. Mo tried out some yak bubblegum, but she looked a little sick from it, so she spit it out and put it under the counter top. Just then, they heard a knock at the door. Atticus soon jumped to his feet on the floor.

"Hey, let me get that." Flim-Flam smiled to him.

"Sure." Atticus replied.

Flim-Flam soon got the door to welcome in the company. At the door, stood Shaggy, Lionel, Cherry, Scooby, Scrappy, Daphne, Velma, and Fred.

"Hi, we're looking for a Mo and Atticus who said they'd be here," Lionel explained. "You seen them?"

"But of course," Flim-Flam smiled. "Atticus, Mo, your friends are here."

"Oh, good!" Atticus smiled to the group. "You're all okay!"

"Course we are!" Lionel replied. "So...what's the surprise?"

"Cherry? Lionel?" Flim-Flam asked.

Cherry turned her head, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Oh, hey! It's..." she then paused for a bit, examining him. "Uh, yeah, that's your cue to say your name while I pretend to remember." She then said sheepishly.

"Flim-Flam, remember?" Flim-Flam replied.

Lionel gasped. "No. Friggin'. WAY."

"Flim-Flam?!" Cherry asked. "It's... It's... That's you?"

"Uh-huh." Flim-Flam smiled and nodded to them.

"Hey, dude!" Lionel exclaimed, giving him a bear-hug. "Holy crap, did you grow up!"

"Yeah, I had a bit of a growth spurt." Flim-Flam chuckled.

"Have we really been gone that long?" Cherry smirked to him.

"Sure seems that way," Flim-Flam replied. "But at least the whole gang is together again, even Scrappy!"

"Heya, Flim-Flam!" Scrappy smiled to him. "Long time, no see!"

"Same here!" Flim-Flam replied with a smile.

"Way to go, guys, you found Flim-Flam." Cherry said to Atticus and Mo.

"And at a great time, too!" Lionel added. "So let's get to work!"

"Right, and count me in of course!" Flim-Flam replied.

"Alright then....let's get to work!" Mo replied. "And what's a setup montage without some fitting music? Lionel, go for it!"

Lionel gave a salute. "Aye-Aye! I'm on it!" he replied.

"At least someone's accepting of a musical montage." Atticus chuckled.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry muttered slightly.

* * *

Lionel snapped his fingers and started the music. "Convince those guys, my lord and master....Well, do it faster, let's be gone!" he sang. "In wasting time we court disaster...Pick up that sword and strap it on!~"

Atticus joined in. "Fate blows her kiss, Chills your heart, takes your hand....Fate feels like this; Play your part, This was planned!~"

"And lo, before you know, You grab your horse, you grab your gear, Your moment's now, your moment's here~" Mo soon sang along with the boys.

"It's time for high, high, high adventure!~" The group sang. "You're off and riding, sabre flashing! Your banner high, your molars gnashing!...You feel so dashing on a high, high, high adventure! Get set to give some guy a thrashing...'Cause high adventure's in the air!~"

"There's high adventure in the air, guys," Someone's out there, guys, someone bad~," Atticus sang to his friends. "He's got a friend of ours in despair, guys, Heck, that's not fair, guys, and I'm mad~"

"Fate blows her kiss, Winks her eye, Plots her scheme~" Daphne sang. "Plots it for my entire zany team!~"

"And so, We all will go, Until it's through, Until it ends~," The group sang together. "Here comes this one band of friends, Off on a, High adventure~"

"To confrontations so exciting~," Atticus smirked. "They're playing music while we're fighting, Scratching and biting on a, High adventure, Feel that adrenaline igniting, 'Cuz high adventure's in the air~"

"One more time, it's High adventure," Scrappy and Flim-Flam sang. "Heigh-ho, the stallions are stampeding...with Vincent's wisdom ever leading~"

"Like, my finger's bleeding!" Shaggy replied.

"Well, that's High adventure~" Fred added. "What we've collectively been needing...is high adventure in the air~!"

"Hark! Something calls like a dream from afar!" Cherry soon proclaimed while in song. "Calls out the 13 ghosts of the Demon Chest, It's - wait! - the voice of fate It calls to me, it calls to you, for Atticus Fudo and the whole crew, off on a, High adventure~"

"Danger to danger we go flying, Completely unafraid of dying, Velma, Shaggy, stop crying, this is High adventure!~" sang Lionel and Mo.

"Hey!" Shaggy pouted.

"There's no ignoring or denying, The kind of thrills that it's supplying~," Everyone soon sang together. "And the effect's electrifying~"

"When high adventure's in the air~" Cherry soon finished which surprised just about everyone as she almost never sang.

"Very exquisite finish!" Lionel clapped.

Cherry looked a bit bashful from that as everyone looked to her. "Ahem! Let's go then!" she then said sheepishly.

"Right," Fred took a pair of binoculars and looked outside. "Cuz we've got a demon king approaching and he looks mad!"

Vincent was quite nervous himself, but he tried to keep on his toes as well as he could on his own.

"Okay, what do we know?" Atticus rhetorically asked.

"Vincent is doomed?" Cherry replied.

"What kinda talk is that?" Scrappy asked her.

"Lemme rephrase that: what do we know that's USEFUL?" Atticus remarked.

"Um... Asmodeus is the King of Demons..." Cherry said.

"He has to go into the chest, right?" Atticus asked her and Lionel.

"Yup!" Lionel nodded.

"We just gotta lure him in there... But the question would be of how." Atticus soon said.

"Wait...this place sells Chest of Demons merchandise, right?" Mo asked. "Flim-Flam? We're gonna need one of those coolers!"

"I gotcha covered!" Flim-Flam smiled. "Just leave it to me."

"Great." Scrappy smiled back to him.

"Good," Lionel replied. "Now let's do this!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Asmodeus was searching for the Chest of Demons as he flew towards the village. "Where is it? That wretched chest is the only thing standing between me and total universal conquest!!" he growled. "I MUST find it!!"

He then spotted someone on the sidewalk, wearing a full-body cloak and carrying the object he was looking for.

"The Chest of Demons!" Asmodeus exclaimed in fiendish glee as he flapped his wings and lunged at the cloaked person. "Give it to me if you value your pathetic existence, mortal whelp!"

"You want it? Come and get it!" The being replied before running as fast as they could.

Asmodeus charged after the cloaked person as fast as he could.

"Remind me again why I'm the one doing this?!" Cherry complained as she tried to run away from Asmodeus.

"I volunteered, but the others said I had to be here to execute the part of the plan AFTER you lured Asmodeus into the trap." Lionel replied over Cherry's earpiece.

"Ugh! Why me?!" Cherry complained.

"I'm sorry, alright? I'll make it up to you afterwards, I promise!" Lionel replied. "Anything you want, you got it, no prob!"

"Fair enough, I guess." Cherry rolled her eyes as she kept running.

"GIVE ME THAT CHEST!" Asmodeus snarled to her.

"Fat chance, Ass-blow-dick-us!" Cherry remarked as she kept on leading him further into the trap.

Asmodeus scowled as he conjured up a nightmare sphere and soon threw it right at her.

"Oh, go ahead and hit me!" Cherry mocked. "My life possibly couldn't get any worse even though Lionel's in it now!" But when it struck her, she didn't collapse, or sweat, or even flinch.

Asmodeus' jaw hit the ground. "Impossible....I struck you head-on! You should be a quivering lump of flesh huddled on the ground in a fetal position!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hmm... That wasn't so bad..." Cherry said before smirking. "I guess I had nothing to worry about."

Asmodeus coughed to regain his composure. "Well...I can still claim the Chest of Demons and release my villainous brethren to spread our evil throughout the universe!" he replied as he came over and took the Chest from Cherry's grasp.

"You won't!" Cherry glared.

"I will!" Asmodeus glared back.

"You won't!"

"I will!"

"You won't!"

"I will!"

"You will!" Cherry soon said.

"I won't!" Asmodeus replied.

"You will!" Cherry remarked.

"I won't!"

"You will!"

"Now listen here!" Asmodeus replied. "I'm not opening that chest, and you can't make me!"

"Okay, then, let me take that off your hands." Cherry said.

"Good!" Asmodeus said firmly.

Cherry soon walked off innocently before smirking to herself.

"Wait, I thought the plan was to get him distracted long enough to open the Chest, and be distracted by it being fake..." Atticus asked through the earpiece.

"I told you not to make me do this!" Cherry complained.

"Never mind, we can still salvage this..." Mo sighed.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Asmodeus realized, walking up to Cherry and snatching the Chest from her. "And now...to unleash PURE EVIL!!" he cackled. "Take a good look around, little girl, because the world is due for some big, BAD changes!"

"My life possibly can't get any worse." Cherry replied with slight sass.

"At long last..." Asmodeus grinned as he opened the Chest. A pillar of light shot out, and it glowed wildly, until... "What?! But...but this can't be! A false chest?"

"That's right, bucko," a voice replied from right behind him. It was Lionel, holding the real Chest of Demons right behind Asmodeus. "And you're gonna get a good close-up of the real McCoy....**FROM THE INSIDE!!!**" he quickly opened the chest, and a vacuum-like pull seemed to drag Asmodeus further and further into the chest.

"NO! Get away from me!" Asmodeus yelled out, reaching out.

Cherry soon stood there, yawning a bit, looking around.

"HEEELP!" Asmodeus cried out.

Cherry soon painted nail polish on her fingertips, waiting for him to go. Asmodeus then yelled out.

Cherry soon read a book before looking over. "Are you just about gone?!"

"This cannot be...I was supposed to conquer ALL...!" Asmodeus wailed as he was pulled into the Chest of Demons, which sealed itself shut with a CLANG!

"And that's what I call an open-and-shut case." Lionel remarked.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Cherry said. "Sorry I kinda messed up over there for a minute, Lionel. No wonder Atticus is Bugs and I'm Daffy."

"Hey, at least you got him distracted long enough for me to sneak up on him!" Lionel replied. "If anything, you were a huge help!"

"I mean, I--" Cherry continued until she caught what he said. "Really?"

"Hell yeah!" Lionel replied as he hugged her.

"Hmm... You might have a point there..." Cherry replied. "I guess I did help in a way."

"Yup...but try not to do anything like that ever again," Lionel replied. "Dunno what I'd do if I lost you."

"Ah, you'd probably be fine," Cherry shrugged. "I'm sure you and the others could manage."

"No way," Lionel replied. "You mean a hell of a lot to me....and I'd sooner die myself than live a single day without you in my life."

"What makes me so special?" Cherry replied.

"Hey, you're one of the first friends I ever had, and...I love you, alright?!" Lionel asked. "That's why I didn't want you volunteering for something as insanely dangerous as being bait for a freaking DEMON KING! I THOUGHT YOU COULD'VE DIED!!"

"I don't think anyone's ever proclaimed love for me before," Cherry said before glancing away. "Aside from Thor's little phase..."

"Okay..." Lionel replied. "But I say it with the utmost sincerity. I've never felt this way for anyone before."

"What about Harley Quinn?" Cherry couldn't resist making a cheeky smirk.

"That was a mistake," Lionel replied. "I was a stupid rookie back then. I don't intend to make that blunder EVER again."

"Sorry for embarrassing you about it, just couldn't help but think of it." Cherry said to him.

Lionel smirked. "Whatever...I'm just so glad you're alright." he replied.

"Yeah, I'm a little surprised I'm okay, but no harm done," Cherry said. "Now, where are the others?"

"Back at the shop," Lionel replied as he picked up the Chest. "Let's go let them know the good news."

"Come on then, let's get going!" Cherry smiled. "Finally, the 13 Ghosts case is completed! I didn't think this would ever happen!"

"And thank goodness they didn't retcon it so that everything they went through was completely pointless," Lionel replied. "Dunno why, but I feel like that would've pissed a lot of people off."

"Oh, you mean by leading up to a conclusion people have been waiting decades for and it's just a big cop-out for those faithful to what was coming?" Cherry asked.

"Basically," Lionel replied. "Like a great big middle finger to everyone who had ever been a fan of the show!"

"Who would do such a thing?" Cherry added.

Cherry and Lionel soon seemed to share a sneer to the fourth wall as if to say something that needed to be said.

"Well, anyway, let's ignore that awful hypothetical timeline and get back to the others." Lionel replied.

"Yeah!" Cherry said. "Hit the road!"

* * *

And so they returned to the shop, but Lionel kept the chest hidden to make it seem like they were pulling a joke on them.

"Hey, Cherry, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Atticus asked.

"Whatever, Nancy." Cherry replied.

"Speak for yourself." Lionel replied in a stoic tone, his hands empty.

"W-What?!" Atticus asked. "Where's the chest?!"

"Not here." Cherry replied.

"Well, we cornered Asmodeus in the alley, and....well...." Lionel replied.

"Yes?!" Atticus asked them before shaking Cherry. "What happened?!"

"Gaaaugh! Stop touching meeeeee!" Cherry cried out.

"Okay, okay!" Lionel replied. "If I knew you were gonna freak out like that, I wouldn't have played this joke on you!" he reached into his throat and pulled out the Chest of Demons, surprisingly not wet from his saliva. "We got him, alright?"

"You got him?" Atticus asked. "Why would you joke at a serious time like this?!"

"He's Bat-Mite, remember?" Cherry smirked. "Get a grip on yourself, Pony Boy."

"Yeah," Lionel replied. "I didn't think you'd be THAT desperate to find out! I'm sorry, okay?!"

"Sorry, sorry," Atticus said. "That was my own fault. I guess I got a little paranoid."

"Well, anyways, we got him," replied Lionel. "All 13 ghosts are finally back inside the chest." He then took out a note, wrote something on it and stuck it on top of the lid. 

"Do Not Open Until Doomsday!" the note read.

"Cherry... Lionel... You did it!" Vincent smiled. "I always knew you could!"

"Gaaah~" Cherry sort of fan girl gushed from that.

"Aw, shucks, Vince," Lionel beamed. "Coming from you, that means plenty!"

"You two did a great job," Vincent smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Thanks for trusting us!" Cherry replied. "I never thought I'd be able to accomplish such a thing."

"Even if it DID take us a long time," Lionel added. "Now I was thinking of sending this chest into space. But I wonder what happened to Drell? We called him earlier but he didn't pick up."

"I'm not sure to be honest," Vincent said. "He appears late most of the time, but never this late."

POOF! Drell soon appeared, but he appeared to be wearing vacation clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where the heck were YOU?" asked Shaggy.

"I went on vacation," Drell replied, lowering his sunglasses. "I went to see some other old friends. Oh, hey, Vinnie. Long time no see."

"You went on vacation?" Cherry asked. "Without telling us?"

"Honestly, I thought you guys would be relieved," Drell said. "I'm starting to think you're getting too old for me, so I thought maybe if I left, you wouldn't notice or care. I thought maybe you guys would like to keep going on adventures without me."

"Well...fair enough," Lionel replied. "I just wanted to apologize, is all..."

"No, no," Drell replied. "I was the one who was a jerk."

"Well....okay," Lionel replied. "But just cuz you screwed up doesn't mean it's too late to change your ways."

"I was starting to think you didn't like me very much, Lionel." Drell said to him, looking back softly.

"Yeah? Well, I got no problem with you," Lionel replied. "More like how you acted."

"I still have a lot to learn, I was pretty broken inside when you all first met me." Drell told them.

"Broken? Funny, couldn't tell from all the bitterness," Mo replied. "And the fact you seemed to be taking it out on us."

Drell soon walked off and sat down into the nearest chair.

"I can't remember the last time you came to visit." Vincent said.

"Must've been sometime after my sister established her Ghoul School." Drell replied.

"You mean Ms. Grimwood is your sis?" Lionel asked. "What are the odds?"

"Oh, you didn't know that?" Drell replied. "Yeah, she is."

"Um... But isn't your last name Batsworth?" Lionel soon asked.

"Well, yes, it is," Drell said. "She went by our mother's maiden name after we had an argument."

"Ohh..." The group realized.

"So, as you can tell, Vincent and I are old friends." Drell said as he leaned back in the chair, creaking it slightly due to his size.

"As you know..." Cherry said in a joking way which was a narrative device for the audience to know what's going on.

"Okay then." Lionel shrugged.

"After I got back from vacation, I sensed a strange aura, so I went to track you guys down," Drell told them. "Turns out you were in the Himalayas."

"Not to worry," Vincent said. "I took care of them."

"Yup!" Lionel agreed.

"I'm just glad this 13 ghost business is done," Atticus said. "I had no idea it'd be so exhausting, and I'm glad it wasn't just some guy in a mask."

"Oh, you have no IDEA how refreshing that is," Lionel replied. "Oh, and Velma? One more thing. This means YOU were wrong, and WE WERE RIGHT!!" he cackled as he began doing a taunting victory dance. "Stick THAT in your brainhole and think it!"

"Fine..." Velma sighed to them as she wore a new pair of glasses. "You guys were right, and I was wrong."

"UH-HUH, THAT'S RIGHT, OH YEAH!" Lionel whooped before throwing the chest into a rocket ship and locking it tightly with several thousand reinforced strength padlocks.

"Is someone going to stop him?" Velma asked.

"Not really." Cherry smirked.

"And now to make sure that NOBODY gets their mitts on this thing ever AGAIN!" Lionel remarked. "Destination? How about...straight into a black hole?" he entered the destination into the rocket computer and started it up, as well as putting it on autopilot.

"That's probably better than what I could come up with," Cherry shrugged. "Black hole it is!"

"Ooookay then," Lionel replied as he opened the rooftop, grabbed the rocket like a baseball, wound his arm up and threw it into space. "Just giving it a head-start." he explained.

There were slight screams heard from inside the chest.

"Heh..." Cherry smirked. "Boom!"

The rocket then flew into a black hole, which let out a belch before it vanished.

"Classy." Drell mumbled.

"I just can't believe it." Velma said.

"Believe it!" Scrappy told her.

"It happened, we all saw it, what's NOT to believe?" asked Lionel.

"I just... I..." Velma muttered.

"Weren't you the one who believed in the Loch-Ness Monster in Scotland when I didn't?" Cherry smirked.

Atticus nodded. "That IS what happened..." he replied. "Not to mention Moonscar Island, Oakhaven, AND Crystal and Amber."

"Fair enough, I suppose." Velma said to them.

Lionel, Atticus, Mo, and Cherry nodded in agreement. Drell shivered once he stepped outdoors and put himself in his winter gear, feeling more warm and comfortable.

"Well, our job here is done," Lionel replied. "Before we go, we might as well take a look at another dimension."

"Like what?" Cherry asked while putting her hands in her pockets.

"That other one where we ended up joining the Teen Titans." Lionel explained as he typed in something on his laptop.

"Uh..." Cherry paused.

"I think he means that time with the Judas Contract." Atticus told Cherry.

"Yeah!" Lionel replied as the screen displayed footage of the trio saving a teenager who looked similar to Sabrina (albeit with lighter-blonde hair) and a cat who looked almost like Salem from a group of self-proclaimed witch hunters.

"Whoa... Wait... Is that Sabrina?" Cherry asked.

"What's going on over there?" Atticus wondered.

* * *

"Hang on," The other-Lionel replied. "This could get ugly....well, uglier than usual." And at that, he transformed into a mighty dragon and shot fire, scaring off the witch-hunters.

Cherry and the others looked to each other as they watched that. There was another Cherry shown to be strolling in the woods until she looked over to see that. The witch-hunters seemed to freak out from Lionel's dragon form, not expecting it while this world's Sabrina looked alarmed.

"A dragon boy?" Salem asked in the voice of Norm MacDonald. "Well, not the strangest thing I've seen in the last six decades..."

The others watching this took a look to each other.

"Is that Norm the Genie?" Atticus asked.

"Uh... Yes... I believe so..." Cherry replied.

"Only in voice!" Lionel replied.

As soon as the witch-hunters had run for the hills, Lionel returned to his normal form. "I'm all fired up! You okay?" he asked.

"Uh... Yeah... I think so... What did you just do?" Sabrina asked, sounding more shy and scared than she usually was.

"Oh, that? Just one of my many abilities," Lionel explained. "Used it to save you and your feline compatriot."

"Oh... Thank you..." Sabrina said as she held Salem close. "Are you a witch?"

"Well, I'm from another dimension, but I suppose it fits." Lionel shrugged.

"Another dimension?" Sabrina asked him.

"But of course, Sabrina, not from where we're from." Salem smirked.

"Thank you, Salem." Sabrina deadpanned.

"Hey, no prob," The cat replied. "Somebody's gotta be the brains of this outfit, since the looks aren't a category."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Anyway, uh, thank you for saving us." she then said to Lionel.

"Hey, no problem." Lionel replied.

Cherry still watched from her bedroom window, looking quite curious.

"Uh, I better get home." Sabrina said nervously.

"Alright," Lionel replied. "You take care of yourselves, and I suppose we'll see you around....new friends!"

"See ya." Sabrina waved to him.

"He's kinda weird." Salem whispered to Sabrina.

"Oh, like we're not?" Sabrina replied.

"Speak for yourself," Salem smirked. "You're the teenager in high school. Your life's kind of a nightmare."

"Hey!" Sabrina pouted as that wasn't very helpful.

"Hay is for horses...and apparently Amish people." Salem remarked.

Sabrina just rolled her eyes. Cherry kept watching before she went away from the window.

The next day, Cherry, Lionel, and Atticus were outside Titans Tower.

"You guys sure you wanna do this?" asked Jaime.

"We gotta," replied Lionel, pointing at Atticus. "I made a vow his parents would be found."

"I long for my parents, but I have to wait..." Atticus said softly to himself, wearing a necklace that was given to him as a baby, but he never knew what it meant. "To act too soon could seal our fate."

"I made a vow his parents would be found!" Lionel exclaimed. "A hero born, a tale awaits, a seer warns of a fearsome fate. Give up your child, separate. Bide your time, lie in wait~"

"Well..." Atticus replied.

"Atticus's origin underground... It's a tale that went unsound~..." Cherry soon took a turn. "We made a vow his parents would be found!"

"You guys are nice." Atticus smiled.

"Hey, man, we try," Lionel replied. "Now we got a couple a parents to find. So let's use the clues...and GET to findin', toot sweet!"

"All right... I guess we can get going!" Atticus said before there was a rumbling sound which was his stomach and he chuckled sheepishly. "Listen to that! ...I better go see Dad about lunch before we go though."

"Hmm...okay," Lionel replied. "I was never one to leave without a bite to eat."

"Wanna come over?" Atticus asked them.

"Sure." Cherry shrugged.

* * *

They soon went to Atticus's home which he shared with Clark Kent who was his adoptive father in this universe.

"Nice place you got here." Lionel noted.

"Yeah, I like it too," Atticus smiled. "Plus it really feels homey whenever Diana comes over."

"I suppose I can imagine." Lionel replied.

Atticus soon came into the kitchen as Clark put away some groceries.

"Atticus." Clark smiled.

"Hey, Dad." Atticus smiled back softly.

"Hi, Mr. Kent." Lionel waved.

"Oh, good, you've brought some friends." Clark smiled.

"Yeah... Getting a little something to eat." Atticus smiled back.

"We're gonna help Atticus find his mum and dad!" Lionel replied.

Clark blinked and looked over. "Your parents?"

"Well... Yeah," Atticus said. "I've wondered about them my whole life. I think I should find them if they're alive out there, right?"

"Yeah!" Lionel added. "We got some clues, so we're gonna track 'em down and find 'em!"

"Well... I suppose that's good for you, Atticus," Clark smiled. "I like to see you happy."

"Thanks, Dad." Atticus said as he brought out burgers for all of them.

"Awesome!" Lionel exclaimed as he marveled at the burgers in front of them.

* * *

The others kept watching this.

"This must be that dark AU where Atticus is an orphan, and we're both in the Justice League." Cherry guessed from their end.

"Yup, and apparently we're gonna help him find his mom and dad!" Lionel replied. "Though Sabrina and Salem may join their group while Sabrina intended to run away from home."

"Well, this will be a very interesting thing to look at for later..." Cherry said before seeing a To Be Continued word box. "Hey! I'll decide when it's over!"

The box vanished.

"That's better." Cherry smirked, crossing her arms in victory.

"Well, we may as well head on home," remarked Lionel. "Our mission is complete."

"So soon... But it was a lot of fun..." Scrappy smiled to them.

"It sure was, Scraps." Cherry replied.

"Most fun I've ever had in six years!" Lionel added.

Eventually, due to magic, they were all sent back home, and no one seem to really make a fuss that they were gone.

"13 Ghosts: Busted!" Lionel remarked, checking it off on his list.

"Congratulations," Atticus smiled. "I feel happy for you guys."

"Thanks, buddy." Lionel replied.

"Sorry about Velma though..." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"Ah, that's okay," Cherry replied. "I mean, do I sound this arrogant when I'm right?"

"You used to," Lionel replied. "But...you got better."

"That's a good Cherry." Mo smiled.

"Hm..." Cherry replied before she soon went to her room and the others followed her before she jumped onto her bed.

* * *

"So... This is Cherry's room..." Lionel said, looking around.

"You've never been in it before?" Atticus asked.

"She never invited me in before..." Lionel said.

"Probably because of her dad," Atticus replied. "He's funny about boys being in Cherry's room."

"I can understand why..." Lionel replied. "I have to keep promising him that nothing bad is going to happen if I'm in here."

"WELCOME... To my lair!" Cherry said in a scary voice.

The theme song to Tetris seemed to play as they looked all around, seeing posters of both Michael Jackson and certain gothic icons such as the Addams family or Tim Burton and Roman Dirge, and the room was mostly black and blue.

"Whoa..." Lionel marveled at the new surroundings. "It's so mysterious!"

"That's the way I like it." Cherry replied.

"Well, I like it too!" Lionel agreed.

"Thanks..." Cherry said, scooting back into her bed. "So, uh, Lionel, how's about you show us this alternate world like a movie?"

"Ooh, that I can do!" Lionel replied as he plugged in his laptop.

"I'll get some snacks!" Mo smiled.

"I'll get some drinks!" Atticus added.

"I'll! ...Uh..." Patch blinked. "I guess I'll make sure Cherry's comfortable."

"Good idea!" Lionel nodded.

Everyone soon split up until the next time.

"Okay, now." Cherry told the word box.

_ **To Be Continued...** _

"And until next time....see ya!" Lionel waved.

"Bye!" Patch called out as he was soon out the door until a fade to black.

* * *

"Whoa, who turned out the lights?" asked Lionel as the story ended.

"I guess it's time to wrap things up." Cherry replied.

"Hmm...okay." replied Lionel.

The two were still in the dark.

"TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON IN YOUR ROOM, CHER BEAR!" Bud called out as a final word.

"Okay!" Cherry called up, and the lights got turned back on shortly after.

"THAT'S BETTER!" Bud said.

Cherry slightly rolled her eyes from that.

"I get why he might be suspicious." Lionel replied.

"He's a dad..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "He was that way with Atticus for a while... Made us both sick to our stomachs."

Lionel chuckled. "I can see why. He kept on getting the wrong idea." he replied.

"Tell me about it..." Cherry murmured.

* * *

Eventually, everyone came back and they were all set up to watch the alternate Justice League universe.

"Alright then...it's SHOWTIME!" Lionel replied as he turned on the laptop.


End file.
